S M D O: Godzilla vs Sailor Moon
by King Gesura 2000
Summary: Queen Beryl and her minions return and this time they team up with Baltan, Dada, and Mephilas and the 13 Monsters that they are controling,back on earth the sailor scouts meet up with a talking falcon called avan who warns them about Godzilla!
1. New Day

Space Monster Defense Order: Godzilla vs. Sailor Moon

CH 1: A New Day

Tokyo, Japan

It's the last day of school, summer is here and everyone is getting ready for their vacation. The sailor scouts Lita, Rei, Ami, and Mina were all very excited about summer everyone except Serena that is.

AMI: Serena what is the matter?

LITA: Yeah I though you would be psyched about this.

SERENA: Oh it's nothing really.

REI: Yeah right she is just upset because her sweet "Darien" is in Shanghai with Reni and Diana and she is all Jealous.

SERENA (angrily): Oh shut it Rei you're your just mad because Darien and I are meant to be together!

MINA: Hey guys cease fire! It's summer.  
Serena's boyfriend Darien had just recently gone to Shanghai and Reni and the young kitten Diana had tagged along with him. Luna and Artemis had just come over to the school to meet the scouts while Serena and Rei were still arguing.

ARTEMIS: Hey scouts! Easy with the arguing you might start up WWIII.

LITA: Hey Artemis, Hey Luna what brings you two here?

LUNA: We just wanted to see how you were all doing Now that Diana is out of town it's kind of gotten quite lonely around here.

ARTEMIS: its ok Luna you got me to keep you company

LUNA: Tank you Artemis.

ARTEMIS (suggestively): Plus when the mice are away these cats can play (hee hee)

LUNA: (sharply): Don't even think about it buster!

ARTEMIS: Me-ouch!

The Scouts had a good long laugh at Artemis who was rebuffed by Luna. Afterwards the scouts, Luna and Artemis decided to head over to the theater to see the new monster movie "Grand Monster Battle: Daigaro vs. Goliath". After the film they went over to the café to hangout and talk about the movie.

REI: That movie was so fake!

AMI: Tell me about it, you can clearly see that it was a man in a rubber suit.

SERENA: Yeah, but would it be cool if giant monsters had actually existed?

REI: Oh will you grow up Serena!

SERENA: I'm just saying, I mean we fought against monsters constantly in the past.

LITA: She does have a point.

REI: but the monsters we've faced are not as corny as the ones in the movie.

MINA: Rei will you lighten up and have some fun!

Mina playfully nudged Rei in her arm. Just outside the Café a strange blue 3ft Falcon was watching the gang from a distance. The strange Falcon had quickly disappeared when Luna and Artemis had almost spotted him.

LITA: Luna, Artemis what's the matter?

SERENA: Yeah is there something wrong?

ARTEMIS: I think there's someone or something watching us.

LUNA: I have that same feeling too. You girls stay here Artemis and I going to go for a walk, we'll be back shortly.

MINA: Ok, see you too later.

Luna and Artemis had just left the café to find out what's going on.


	2. Demons Alliance

Space Monster Defense Order: Godzilla vs. Sailor Moon

CH2: Demon's Alliance

Dark side of the Moon

Somewhere on the dark side of the moon three aliens resided one an almost human creature with a white body with black strips all over, armed with a strange sliver gun, and donned a large stone idol like head with big pink lips this alien was called Dada. The second of the three was also human like in appearance with his body all black with the acceptation of his sliver colored face and blue eyes. Covered with only dark blue armor, he himself was also armed with not a gun but a lance he was known as Mephilas. The third and final alien in the group was more fearsome than the other two, he was humanoid but more of an insectoid like creature. Armed with neither a gun nor a lance he donned two large bone crushing claws, he was the strongest of the three, his name is Baltan.

MEPHILAS: look at that filthy mud ball of a planet.

DADA: Yes with its squishy worm babies (hee hee)

BALTAN: Their called humans you idiot!

DADA: I don't care they look delicious

MEPHILAS: What is with you Dada? Do you have what the humans say "sugar in your boots?"

DADA: That Depends, have I caught your eye big boy?

MEPHILAS: Go to hell you little freak!

BALTAN: Will you inbreed imbeciles just Shut Up! I can't hear myself think!  
Baltan looked on at the earth, thinking of all of the humans that live on it. He thought about enslaving the planet and harvesting the humans as host for the Baltan larva. But he needs help from Dada and Mephilas to do so. Just then a female like alien had appeared with the three other seijin.

QUEEN BERYL: Gentlemen, so glad you could join me.

MEPHILAS: Who the hell are you!

DADA: And where did you get such an out of style dress

Angered by Dada's comment, the alien rushes towards him and grabs him by his throat and lifts him up with one arm.

QUEEN BERYL: Hold your tongue before I rip it out of your mouth you filthy little maggot!

MEPHILAS (chuckles): I don't know about you Baltan but I think I'm in love.

BALTAN: Before you kill my associate tell us who are you?

QUEEN BERYL: My name is Beryl, Queen of the Nega verus

BALTAN: I am Baltan, and these are my associates Mephilas

MEPHILAS: Sup

BALTAN: and you have already meet Dada

DADA (under breath): Bitch!

QUEEN BERYL: What was that worm!

DADA (timidly): N-Nothing your highness!

QUEEN BERYL: That's what I Thought.

MEPHILAS: I thought I've heard of you from some were you were the beaten by those sailor scouts!

QUEEN BERYL (Growls): Don't remind me! I came back for revenge against them! I want to make them as well as every other human on that miserable planet suffer for my Defeat!

BALTAN: Perhaps we can be of service of each other; we do have the same goals.

DADA: You can't be Seri….

Before Dada could finish his sentence, Baltan smacks him in his jaw. Dada then falls back holding his mouth in pain, while Mephilas laughs at him

DADA: Ow! I think you broke my jaw!

BALTAN: then next time keep it shut!

MEPHILAS: so what do you say?

QUEEN BERYL: I thought you never asked, I just wish I had my monsters at hand.

BALTAN: say no more Beryl for we have our own Monster Army! (Baltan laugh).


	3. ARRIVAL OF AVAN THE FALCON

Space Monster Defense Order: Godzilla vs. Sailor Moon

CH3: ARRIVAL OF AVAN THE FALCON

Café Tokyo, Japan

Back on earth Luna and Artemis headed back to the Café to meet with the scouts after their walk in search of the falcon

MINA: Hey guys you two been gone a long time.

SERENA: Yeah did you enjoy your walk?

ARTEMIS: Girls we might as well come clean with you.

AMI: what do you mean?

LITA: Yeah what's up?

LUNA: We were searching for the thing that we saw watching us.

REI: What thing?

ARTEMIS: It resembled a large 3ft Falcon, and it had blue feathers.

LUNA: The last place we saw it was right outside over there.

AMI: I doubt that there are any Falcons around in the area.

And I doubt that a falcon could grow to be 3ft, it's not possible

The cats and the sailor scouts had left the café in search of the large bird. Luna and Artemis lead the scouts to the exact same place were the falcon was seen.

ARTEMIS: It was right here when Luna and I saw it.

MINA: Well there's nothing here now. Are you sure you two aren't just seeing things?

ARTEMIS (irritated): Of course I'm sure! I have not been seeing th….

Before Artemis finished his sentence, a loud screech was heard from the sky. The scouts, Artemis, and Luna looked up in shock to see the falcon was real and was flying right at them. The scouts and the cats started to scatter trying to avoid the bird's attacks.

REI: Whoa!

LITA: That thing is fast!

SERENA: Not to mention really big!

The falcon started to turn around again, and it began its descent, this time he was aiming at Artemis!

MINA: Artemis!

LUNA: Look Out!

SERENA: It's coming right for you!

ARTEMIS: AHH!

The falcon then flies in low to snatch the white cat by his neck but before the bird could get away with its prize; Lita grabs it by one of its wings.

LITA: You put him down you big turkey

ARTEMIS: HELLP!

Before Lita lost her grip, the falcon spoke to her.

FALCON: Get your hands off me you overgrown Amazon, I found this mouse fair and square!

Everybody was full of shock to hear this falcon speak. This was no ordinary bird of prey.

LITA: Huh!

REI: He can talk?  
FALCON: I said GET OFF!

After that was said the falcon bared his talons and scratched at Lita's hands, with that Lita immediately let go only to have Luna leap on top of the massive bird started to claw and bite at him.

LUNA: Let Artemis go you oversized feather duster!

FALCON: Get your own mouse you fleabag!

ARTEMIS: What! I'm not a mouse, I'm a cat now Put me down!

The falcon had tossed Luna aside and was about to ascend, until Serena picks up a rock and throws it at the falcon hitting him on the head knocking him unconscious.

SERENA: Take that! Are you alright Artemis?

ARTEMIS: I'm alright this isn't the first time a larger animal tried to make me its meal.

MINA: well at least it's all over now.

REI: Except for one thing. Where did that falcon come from?

AMI: And why is it following us?

LITA: Do you think it's from the Nega Verus?

LUNA: Let's hope not scouts, we should probably take him with us to see if we could get some answers from him.

Artemis had a worried look on his face when he heard Luna say that.

ARTEMIS: What do you mean take him with us? What if he tries to eat me again?

MINA: Don't worry we got your back!

LITA: Bet on It!


	4. THE ALLIANCE'S MONSTER ARMY!

Space Monster Defense Order: Godzilla vs. Sailor Moon

CH4: THE ALLIANCE'S MONSTER ARMY!

Dark side of the Moon

QUEEN BERYL: Your own Monster Army you say?

BALTAN: Yes come with me.

The four aliens had gone and made their way to where they kept the monsters contained. When they got there, Queen Beryl was amazed to see 13 giant monsters contained in 13 large cylinders.

BALTAN: let me introduce you to our monsters

Baltan then points to the first monster a large brown creature that looked like a cross between a dragon and a worm. When it roared flames came up from its mouth.

BALTAN: Meet worm Dragon Telesdon

MEPHILAS: We found him in Shanghai

Baltan then shows the next monster a quadruped like reptile with electrical sugaring through its body

BALTAN: Transparency Monster Neronga

QUEEN BERYL: interesting, who is that hulking brute over there?

Beryl points to the next monster, a large yellow lizard like creature, it had a small head and large for arms.

MEPHILAS: That's Skull Monster Redking

Baltan began to introduce the other monsters Eleking the discharge dragon, ice creature Peguila, frozen dinosaur Pagos, Rock monster Sadora, Giant walrus Todola, whip monster Gudon, Cyborg Monster Gigan, and Beetle Monster Megalon. Afterwards Baltan had finally got to the last two monsters.

BALTAN: Here we have our two strongest Monsters.

Baltan points to the first one a giant insect like beast with a black exoskeleton, two sliver horns on his head, and on his face vertical visor like eye. The creature only growled two words "Z" "Ton".  
BALTAN: This one is called Zetton the space dinosaur.

MEPHILAS: Yes he is the strongest beast we have

DADA: And look at those broad shoulders. Zetton make me hotter than July!

MEPHILAS: Will you shut up Dada!

QUEEN BERYL: Yes well, who's the larger one?

The last monster that Beryl asked about was a golden colored Dragon with three heads. His large wings look as if they can cause a hurricane; he trashed his twin tails about.

BALTAN: This is three headed dragon King Ghidorah! His strength can put Zetton's own to shame.

QUEEN BERYL: Why don't we send them for a test run to see what they can do?


	5. AVAN'S WARNINGGODZILLA'S LEGACY!

CH5: AVAN'S WARNING/GODZILLA'S LEGACY!

EARTH, HIKAWA SHRINE

Back on earth the sailor scouts, Luna and Artemis along with the unconscious Falcon arrive at the Hikawa Shrine to try and get some answers from him. The falcon then starts to wake up and to his surprise he is tied up.

FALCON: Wha… Wha..! What the hell is this? Where am I? And why am I tied up?

SERENA: We want some answers!

LITA: Where did you come from?

REI: And why did you try and fly off with our friend Artemis!

FALCON: What Business is that of yours? I was hungry and that big fat mouse was just available!

ARTEMIS: For the last time I am not a Mouse I'm a Cat!

FALCON: Wait, you're a cat?

ARTEMIS: Of course I'm a cat! What else would I be?

FALCON: Well I'm sorry; most mammals look alike to me.  
LUNA: Look here falcon, you better tell us were you've come from and what's your business here.

FALCON (Angrily): OK! First of all my name is not falcon it's Avan.

ARTEMIS: Avan? (Chuckles) what kind of stupid name is that?

AVAN: My name is a reference to Avian the species of Birds, and you might be?

ARTEMIS: I'm Artemis

AVAN: Ha! You have a girl's name and you're making fun of mine!

ARTEMIS: Oh great this again?

REI: My name is Rei.

LITA: Lita.

AMI: I'm Ami.

MINA: Mina here.

LUNA: I'm Luna.  
SERENA: And my name is Serena.

AVAN: Serena, I thought your name seemed familiar your Sailor Moon Queen Serenity's daughter. And this must mean that Ami is Sailor Mercury, Rei is Mars, Mina is Venus, and that giantess over there that grabbed me by the wings is Sailor Jupiter.

LITA: I know I'm tall but I'm not a Giant!

SERENA: How do you know about us?

AVAN: Well at first I was a former servant to Queen Beryl.

REI: You worked for Queen Beryl?

AVAN: Yes and let me tell you it was no picnic working for her! But thankfully Queen Serenity freed me from her servitude.

MINA: Well that's good to know.

AVAN: Scenes then I have made a promise to help Queen Serenity in any way I can.

AMI: But if you're on our side why did you attack us?

ARTEMIS: And why did you try to eat me?  
AVAN: I'm just really hungry and I thought Artemis was a mouse. I haven't eaten anything in….in…..in…..

Before Avan could finish, he collapsed out of hunger.

LITA: Oh no Avan!

AVAN: It's ok I'm just really hungry.

SERENA: Here have some of my dumplings.

AVAN (gobbling food): Thank you, aside from my history, I came here to warn you all.

MINA: Warn us about what?

AVAN: Queen Beryl has returned!

LUNA: What!

LITA: That can't be possible

AMI: we beat her and sent her back to the Nega-Verus.

SERENA: How can she be back after all this time?  
AVAN: My friends that's not the worst part of it. She is not alone.

ARTEMIS: You mean she has allies!

AVAN: Yes.

Avan pulls out a small holographic projector and tells them of Beryl's allies.

AVAN: Beryl has allied herself with three aliens and 13 Giant Monsters.

ARTEMIS: Aliens!

SAILOR SCOUTS: Giant Monsters!

Avan begins to pull up the aliens pictures first.

AVAN: The first one here is Mephilas he is the muscle of the three.

LITA: He doesn't look so tough.

LUNA: Looks can be Deceiving.

AVAN: This Guy is called Dada he is pretty mush useless.

SERENA: Tell me about it, that guy has way to much make up on.

AVAN: And this is their leader Baltan

When Avan showed them the hologram of Baltan it made Serena's and Lita's skin crawl

SERENA: Ugh I Hate bugs'

LITA: Gross!

ARTEMIS: There's somebody you don't want to meet in a dark alley.

AVAN: That's nothing here are the monsters you need to watch out for.

Avan shows the scouts and the cats the 13 monsters.

AVAN: These are the 13 Monsters; the first one here is worm dragon Telesdon.

ARTEMIS: He looks like something you find in a litter box.

AVAN: Maybe so but he is nothing to laugh at. Telesdon is 63 meters; his abilities are borrowing underground and fire breath.

LUNA: Oh dear!  
AVAN: Here we have Transparency monster Neronga.

MINA: Transparency monster?

LITA: why is he called that?

AVAN: he can become invisible, plus he discharge 2 million volts of electricity from his horns and mouth. He's 59 meters.

LITA: I bet I can take him on.

ARTEMIS: Let's not get cocky Lita.

AVAN: Next up is the discharge dragon Eleking 65 meters tall ca surge 5 million volts of electricity in his whole body.

AMI: That enough to power almost all of Osaka!

AVAN: now here is skull monster Redking.

LITA (laughs): he looks ridiculous!

REI: What threat can he pose?

AVAN: 60 meters in height, he is pure muscle able to pull another monsters arm out of its socket, and he can fire explosive rocks from his mouth.

AVAN: Here is the Arctic trio.

SERENA: the Arctic trio?

AVAN: Frozen dinosaur Pagos, Ice creature Peguila, and Giant walrus Todola.

MINA: They sure look mean.

AVAN: Pagos is 58 meters and is armed with an ice beam and powerful fangs. Peguila is 64 meters and he has freezing vapor and can fly. The last Todola is 40 meters, is armed with tusks and snow breath.

ARTEMIS: (shivers).

MINA: You alright Artemis?

ARTEMIS: just had a sharp chill.

AVAN: Here's Whip monster Gudon and Rock monster Sadora.

REI: What's there back story?

AVAN: Sadora & Gudon were both blood rivals with each other. But now thanks to Beryl and company there both will to work together.

LUNA: this is not good.

AVAN: Gudon is 65 meters tall, he has to sharp horns on his head and two large whips for hands. Sadora is 66 meters and is armed with pinchers, poisonous gas from his mouth.

AMI: That's terrible

AVAN: It gets worst. Here are the blade brothers Cyborg Monster Gigan and beetle Monster Megalon.

LITA: I don't want to be caught with them in a fight.

AVAN: Gigan is the older brother, he is 66 meters, and powers are his scythe like hands which are not only sharp but have explosive tips, a red laser from his eye, he flies at mach 3, and buzz saw in his belly, and a flame thrower in his mouth. Megalon is the younger of the two but he is just as bad. At 65 meters he's armed with napalm bombs, powerful mandibles, thunder from his horn, two drill hands, burrowing that rivals that of Telesdon, flight at mach 2

MINA: those two sound really strong.

SERENA: Yeah.

AVAN: the next monster is Space dinosaur Zetton.  
SERENA: Space Dinosaur? Zetton looks like a Giant Beetle

AVAN (annoyed): Aside from that! He is 70 meters, his powers are launching fire beams from his eye, blasting darts from his head, a force field, can absorb energy based attacks using his hands and then rechanneling it back to the source, Teleportation, and super strength capable of taking on three enemies at once. But even Zetton's strength is only seconded to the 13th monster's own.

REI: who is the 13th monster?

AVAN: Three headed dragon King Ghidorah!

MINA: Whoa!

SERENA: He has golden scales.

AMI: Look at the size of him

LITA: he's bigger than Zetton!

AVAN: About 130 meters tall.

REI: He doesn't have any arms

AVAN: With his powers he doesn't need any arms.

ARTEMIS: what are his powers?

AVAN: Flight at Mach 4, Gravity beams from his mouth, his large wings can create hurricane winds, constricting necks and tails, Thunder spark electric bite. He is a potential planet killer. He had managed to whip out the entire civilizations of the planets Mars and Venus.

After what was said the scouts and the cats couldn't believe it. Mina and Rei were the most devastated.

REI: This is horrible!

MINA: What a Monster.

AVAN: It is imperative that you sailor scouts fight those monsters, and save the earth.

LITA: Don't worry

MINA: Yeah, will be ready

AMI: Right!

REI: There's nothing we can't do right Serena?

SERENA: You got it!  
ARTEMIS: Let's just hope this can't get any worst!

AVAN: actually it can

SERENA: What!

LUNA: How can it get worst?

AVAN: There is another monster you need to look out for.

SCOUTS: Another Monster!

AMI: is it another one of Queen Beryl's Monsters?

AVAN: No he is a force all his own. His name is "Godzilla".

Avan then takes his projecter and shows them a hologram of a 65 meter dark grey colored dinosaur like creature.

AVAN: This is Godzilla

LUNA: Oh my!

AMI: This is not good.

LITA: He looks tough

MINA: We got to fight him off to?

ARTEMIS: This is worst than I Thought.

REI: Godzilla I've heard about him!

AVAN: Wha…?

SERENA: You heard of this Godzilla Creature!

REI: Yes, my Grandpa was a survivor of Godzilla's first attack on Tokyo.

LITA: What's his back story?

AVAN: In 1954, a sea monster of legend appeared on Japanese soil. Originally an aquatic dinosaur from Lagos Island, the radiation from the atomic bombs turned him into something beyond horrific. He was called "Gojira" after the Odo Island Legends, but you may refer to him as Godzilla, King of the Monsters.

SERENA: Incredible!

AVAN: His first attack on Tokyo killed countless people. Women, children, military personnel, it mattered not; no one was safe from his wrath. Tanks didn't hurt him. Jets couldn't stop him. Missiles had no effect on him. He was an engine of destruction. The monster was finally destroyed, however, with a device invented by a lone scientist named Dr. Serizawa. The Oxygen Destroyer. Godzilla was completely disintegrated by the weapon, which was set off in the deepest trenches under the sea, Godzilla's home, in order to ensure he could not escape.

SERENA: Great! All we have to do is try to find this Serizawa guy have him use his Destroyer thing on all the monsters done deal!

AVAN: I'm afraid that's not going to be possible.

MINA: Why is that?

AVAN: Dr. Serizawa committed suicide during the confusion, to ensure that the secrets to the weapon's power could not replicate and used for evil purposes.

LITA: well that sucks!

AVAN: For a few decades, the world was at peace. Godzilla was all but forgotten, and Japan had already finished rebuilding. But then, in 1980….Godzilla returned!

ARTEMIS: Returned! How can he!

LITA: Yeah wasn't he killed?

AVAN: Yes, this was a second Godzilla

MINA: There's more than one Godzilla?

AVAN: Evidently. This new Godzilla's attacks were fueled by a hunger for nuclear energy. He attacked a different nuclear plant every 5 years, starting with his 1980 raid.

ARTEMIS: This is so bad.

AVAN: During the course of the 35 years that passed, Godzilla had also faced off with many other monsters like himself.

Avan shows the scouts and the cats clips of Godzilla's past fights with other monsters

AVAN: Here Godzilla had fought against the Cobra god Axor.

REI: whoa!

AVAN: He had later clashed with Roachra the Cockroach monster.

SERENA: Ugh! Roaches make my skin crawl!

LITA & MINA: Ditto!

AVAN: Godzilla had than faced off with Centipor, a giant centipede spawned from atomic test in the south pacific.  
The sight of the late Centipor had made Serena jump in fear.

AVAN: Giant squid Gezora, Bigfoot Gaira, Sea dragon Titanosaurus, and Bagorah the space monster. All have fallen before Godzilla's wrath none of them stood a chance.

LUNA: Oh my!

ARTEMIS: What a Monster!

LITA: when you called him "King of the Monsters" you weren't kidding.

SERENA: I know I wished giant monsters were real but this too much!

AVAN: This year Godzilla is due to wake up from his slumber so be careful!


	6. GODZILLA

Space Monster Defense Order: Godzilla vs. Sailor Moon 

CH6: GODZILLA

PACIFIC OCEAN

Ever since man first set out to travel on the great waters of the world, there have been stories about hideous monsters lurking in the depths that would drag down entire ships with crew onboard. But of course, as time passed fewer and fewer people continued to believe in these stories. However these stories are more real than anyone could fathom. Deep in the depths of the Pacific Ocean, sleeping inside an underwater cave is a monster, awoken and changed by mans carelessness. He still Dreams of the searing pain by the human's nuclear fire, how it burned his flesh, how it changed him completely. To this very day he is known as Godzilla king of the monsters. Godzilla had begun to wake up when he scented that he was being watched. Godzilla left the underwater cave to see what was going on. From a distance of where Godzilla was located, two monsters were glaring strait at Godzilla with hatred and rage, one a gigantic squid, the other a super evolved spinosaurus with a fan like tail fin, the two monsters began to ambush Godzilla by tackling him. As Godzilla got up, he began to recognize the two monsters from his past battles it was Gezora and Titanosaurus, they were both back for revenge against Godzilla for what he has done to them. Godzilla was more than happy to accept their challenge and the battle commenced. Showing no fear toward his opponents the king of the monsters charged forth at the two sea monsters. Gezora lunged himself toward Godzilla and started to wrap his tentacles all around Godzilla's body and tried to strangle him. Titanosaurus then charged next and began to claw at Godzilla violently. Godzilla had then gotten very irritated by his foes and had started to build up atomic energy in his body he then released a nuclear pulse that sent Gezora and Titanosaurus flying backwards. Titanosaurus manage to regain his footing charges Godzilla once more, this time Godzilla was ready for him. Just as Titanosaurus was getting closer, Godzilla's dorsal fins began to glow with neon blue radiation, when Titanosaurus got close enough Godzilla opened his mouth and let lose his heat ray at Titanosaurus full blast in his chest. The amphibious dinosaur was knocked against cliff after which Titanosaurus was now unconscious. To make sure his enemy was dead Godzilla swam over to Titanosaurus' body latched his jaws around his Titanosaurus' neck and with a quick twist Godzilla snaps his neck in two ending his life for good. To add insult to injury Godzilla then fires his heat ray at the undersea cliff causing the tons of rocks to bury Titanosaurus' corps. There was one more thing that bothered Godzilla now "Where's Gezora?" Before he could act a swarm of tentacles wrapped around him, Gezora snuck behind him while he just defeated Titanosaurus. Godzilla was not going to let the likes of Gezora get the better of him, so he summed all his strength and broke Gezora's grip. Godzilla then dig his claws in the giant squids head and ripped a big chunk of flesh from his head. Gezora howled in pain and tried to make an attempted to flee, but it was too late Godzilla noticed this and he grabbed Gezora's head and fired his blast right through Gezora's face. The battle was over, green blood surrounded the area. Godzilla then started to eat his opponents' tentacles for sustenance. After he was finished Godzilla began to make his way back to his place of Birth Lagos Island.


	7. THE ALLIANCE STRIKES!

Space Monster Defense Order: Godzilla vs. Sailor Moon 

CH7: THE ALLIANCE STRIKES!

SHANGHAI, CHINA  
Darien, Diana, and Reni had just got back from the theater watching the monster movie Windam Agira Miculas: Earth Defense Directive. Diana of course was hiding in Reni's purse to keep her from getting caught. After the movie the trio had headed back to there hotel room to relax for a while.

DARIEN: That was a great movie.

RINI: It looks more realistic than the movie Daigaro vs. Goliath.

DIANA: Are giant monsters real Darien?

DARIEN: No Diana, giant monsters are not real.

RINI: yeah the monsters in the movies are just men in well done costumes, and cite are small miniatures that make the men in costumes look big.

DIANA: Why would they want to do all that?

DARIAN: That's basically what they do to entertain people.

Afterwards Darien then turns on the T.V. then the news comes on.

ANNOUCER 1: Hello everyone and welcome to Daiei news I am Richard Nakajima

ANNOUCER 2: And I'm Joe Satsuma

DARIAN: Hey girls check this out.

ANNOUCER 2: This morning there has been a recent discovery made by archeologist Dr. Yamane near Mt. Fuji. A large prehistoric egg has been found in the area.

ANNOUCER 1: It is estimated to be 2,000 tons unfortunately the good doctor is available at this time.

DIANA: Wow what an egg!

RINI: You think it's a dinosaur's egg?

DARIAN: I don't think so it far too big to be a dinosaur's egg.

ANNOUCER 2: In other news there were some pictures taken of the moon by NASA and in one of the photos it shows 4 human like figures on the moon's surface. More details after this.

RINI: Hey! One of those 4 looks a lot like Queen Beryl!

DARIAN: What! Are you sure!

RINI: Positive.

DIANA: Do you think it has something to do with that large egg?

DARIAN: I don't know but I do know one thing we better head back to Japan before anything goes wrong.

RINI & DIANA: Right!

After that was said the trio had gotten themselves ready to make there return trip back to Japan.

Dark side of the Moon

QUEEN BERYL: how long until the teleport is ready?

MEPHILAS: just about done.

DADA: I'm so excited I just can't hide it!

BALTAN: will you Shut Up!

DADA: sorry

MEPHILAS: teleport is ready to go.

BALTAN: Good, set the coordinates for Lagos Island and send Peguila, Todora, and Pagos lets test there abilities' out in the field.

The teleport has been activated and now the three arctic monsters had just been placed on Lagos Island.


	8. PEGUILA,PAGOS,TODORA: ARCTIC MONSTERS!

Space Monster Defense Order: Godzilla vs. Sailor Moon

CH8: PEGUILA, PAGOS, TODORA: ARCTIC MONSTERS ALL OUT ATTACK!

LAGOS ISLAND

The Arctic trio was just teleported to Lagos Island by there masters.

BALTAN: Now Pagos, Peguila, Todora show me your power!

With that said Pagos then fires his ice beam at a near by mountain, Peguila uses his freezing vapor on a few trees of the island. Then Todora cuts a bolder in half with his sharp tusks and then freezes parts of the jungle with his snow breath.

DARK SIDE OF THE MOON

QUEEN BERYL: Your monsters are quite impressive Baltan.

MEPHILAS: That's nothing wait until you see what Sadora and the others can do.

LAGOS ISLAND

While Todora, Peguila, and Pagos tear up the island a large tidal wave advanced on the shores of Lagos. Godzilla then rose from the sea and when he came in land he was outraged to see his home in shambles. Angered by this crime Godzilla then began to search for the perpetrators who done this. Godzilla had then arrived at the center of the frozen jungle where he faced the three monsters that did this: Peguila, Pagos, and Todora. The king of the monsters knew this crime should not go unpunished as he let out a roar to challenge the Arctic trio. The three icy behemoths accepted.


	9. GODZILLA VS THE ARCTIC MONSTERS

Space Monster Defense Order: Godzilla vs. Sailor Moon 

CH9: GODZILLA VS. THE ARCTIC MONSTERS

LAGOS ISLAND

The Arctic trio begins to surround Godzilla. Titans charged at one another, but Godzilla quickly gained the upper hand. Crushing Todora's head beneath his foot, the nuclear menace leapt away as Peguila and Pagos slammed into each other while missing their mark. Pagos quickly recovered and charged toward Godzilla only have him through him against a mountain. Pagos had then scaled the mountain and leaped into the air to pounce on Godzilla, but the mutant Dinosaur grabs Pagos by his tail and throws him on top of Todora. The aggressive walrus charged at Godzilla and managed to head but him in his chest while Peguila strikes him from behind. Annoyed by this Godzilla then grabs Todora by his tusks and throws him a Peguila knocking the winged monster out of the sky causing that latter to fall to the ground. Godzilla then uses his tail to smack a falling Todora against a mountain causing him to fall on top of an unconscious Peguila. Pagos then tries once more to pounce on Godzilla; he then bites the king's shoulder his fangs drawing blood from Godzilla. But Godzilla managed to send Pagos soaring. Godzilla was far from finished he then grabs Pagos by the tail and swings him around while purposely causing him to hit his head on a few rocks in the process. Godzilla then let go and threw Pagos on top of Todora and Peguila. All three monsters were unconscious and piled on top of each other. Godzilla then walk toward his fall foes and then roars in triumph. To add insult to injury Godzilla's spines began to glow neon blue. He then unleashes Atomic hell in the form of his heat ray and then vaporizes the arctic trio.

DARK SIDE OF THE MOON

BALTAN: WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!

DADA: I do believe that the arctic trio just got there butts handed to them

QUEEN BERYL: By what?

MEPHILAS: Not what, you mean who

QUEEN BERYL: Who?

MEPHILAS: Godzilla.

BALTAN: Oh great he's still out and about

QUEEN BERYL: You mean we have to not only deal with those sailor scouts but we have to deal with this Godzilla as well?

BALTAN: Don't worry well just send Sadora, Neronga, and Telesdon to take care of him and the scouts. Plus I'll just pay an old friend a visit to lone me some of his toys to take care of our little lizard problem.

LAGOS ISLAND

After his fight with the arctic trio Godzilla began to sense that there was something wrong. There was an evil force coming to start some trouble Godzilla then returns to the sea and then heads strait for Tokyo.


	10. SADORA, NERONGA, TELESDON ATTACKS!

Space Monster Defense Order: Godzilla vs. Sailor Moon

CH10: SADORA, NERONGA, TELESDON ATTACKS!

SOLESTICE TECHNOLOGES

Some were in the western hemisphere on a small island there was a large company known as Solstice Technologies. This corporation was famous for creating new and powerful weapons to update the Military's arsenal. The owner and the developer of this well known company was named Cameron Winter. Cameron was just finishing up his newest inventions and was getting ready to call it a night. Just then a bright flash of light had just appeared right in front of him. It was none other than Baltan Seijin.

BALTAN: Hey there four eyes long time no see.

CAMERON WINTER: Well, well, well Baltan Seijin if I known you were dropping by for a visit I would have sprayed some Raid around my lab.

BALTAN: Really cute, but let's get down to business.

CAMERON WINTER: What seems to be the problem?

BALTAN: I'm having some mutant reptile trouble and I was wondering if you have anything that could remedy my current dilemma.

CAMERON WINTER: Say no my good "man" I have number one solution to your lizard problem.

Cameron & Baltan both headed into a large room. In there were three massive robotic tanks. One with a red color schema, another with a Green Color schema, and the third with a Blue Color scheme.

CAMERON WINTER: Merry Christmas Baltan may I present to you my latest creation in monster fight technology the Lizard Slayers.

BALTAN: lizard Slayers?

CAMERON WINTER: Yes LS1 features Titanium shielding, 17 heat seeking missiles, and concussion canons that can pound away a mountain, LS2 is an amphibious creation of mine that can do up to up to 50 knots with enough fire power to sink the 7th felt. And last but not least LS3 with a wide array of missiles and lasers plus much lighter armor.

BALTAN: lighter armor, how come?

CAMERON WINTER: So it can do this.

Cameron then takes a remote control and uses it to make the LS3 fly.

BALTAN: Very impressive I'll take them.

CAMERON WINTER: Excellent and how will you be paying me?

BALTAN: Like This!

Baltan then grabs Cameron Winter by his neck with one of his massive claws and with one quick twist he snaps Cameron's neck and kills him.

BALTAN: Keep the Change four eyes (BALTAN LAUGH).

Baltan then teleports back to the moon along with Cameron Winter's Lizard Slayers.

DARK SIDE OF THE MOON

Mephilas and Dada were just prepping Sadora, Neronga, and Telesdon for transport to earth. Baltan then appears along with the lizard slayers.

MEPHILAS: what are those things?

BALTAN: These are the Lizard Slayers our ticket to kill Godzilla.

DADA: OOOH! Shiny!

BALTAN: Mephilas I may need you to pilot the LS1.

MEPHILAS: You got it boss!

DADA: Cool! Which one do I get to Ride in?

BALTAN: NETHER! I would rather have Mr. "Freaking" Magoo drive one those I'm not letting you mess this up!

DADA: you don't have to yell

MEPHILES: We still need two more Pilots.

QUEEN BERYL: Perhaps I can provide the help.

BALTAN: really? How?

WOMAN: how about us?

Just then two human like aliens had just appeared alongside Queen Beryl. It was two of her old henchman Malachite and Zoisite.

MALACHITE: My queen we are at your service.

ZOISTIE: Who are your new friends?

QUEEN BERYL: Baltan Mephilas, and Dada. They will be assisting me in getting revenge on those Sailor scouts.

ZOISTIE: Wonderful what do you need Malachite and I to do?

BALTAN: We will need you to control the other two Lizard Slayers. Zoisite you will ride the LS3, & Malachite will ride LS2.

MALACHITE: seems like a plan. But why are they called Lizard Slayers?

BALTAN: because other than the scouts there is a giant lizard that needs to be taken care of.

ZOISTIE: What giant Lizard?

QUEEN BERYL: his name is Godzilla

DADA: Teleports all set Telesdon will be sent down in Nagoya, Neronga in Kyushu and Sadora will be in Shinjuku Tokyo.

EARTH, HIKAWA SHRINE

Back at the Shrine the Scouts, the cats, and Avan where just watching the news on TV

ANNOUCER 1: Hello everyone and welcome to Daiei news I am Richard Nakajima and on our top story tonight Monsters are on the Attack!

ARTEMIS: What!

AMI: Oh no!

LITA: The attack has already begun!

ANNOUCER 1: there have been sightings of these three large Creatures a large crab like monsters has just appeared in the Shinjuku District of Tokyo; a Dragon had just arouse from underground and is now devouring many civilians in Nagoya, and a transparent monster has just arrived in Kyushu.

SERENA: Telesdon, Neronga, and Sadora!

REI: Sadora is not far from hear he's in Shinjuku

LITA: Oh no Andrew is there!

MINA: We've got to go help

LUNA: Be Careful Scouts!

AVAN: Yeah These Monsters aren't exactly in your weight class you know.

Without any delay the scouts along with the cats and Avan made there way to Shinjuku to try and hold off Sadora.

SHINJUKU, TOKYO

Sadora was on the rampage crushing everything in his path his massive claws tore through buildings reducing small structures into rubble. The Japanese Military sent in there Tanks to Fight Sadora off but to little avail the shells bounce right off his hide. Sadora then angrily stomps on the tanks. Four Apache Helicopters show up to attack, Sadora then sprays his poisonous gas from his mouth at the copters causing them to crash into the near by buildings, He was unstoppable. The Military had just brought in there new Maser cannons to fight off Sadora. The Masers were doing there job just fine until the ground begins to shake and thunder begins to strike the masers. Up from the Ground Telesdon roars his defiance blasting his fire breath at the remaining tanks and masers. Neronga then appears and joins in on the attack. The scouts, cats, and Avan had just arrived in Shinjuku.

REI: It's Sadora!

SERENA: And look who's with him!

MINA: its Neronga and Telesdon!

AMI: This is not Good.


	11. SAILOR SCOUTS FIGHTGODZILLA APPEARS!

Space Monster Defense Order: Godzilla vs. Sailor Moon

CH11: SAILOR SCOUTS FIGHT/GODZILLA APPEARS!

SHINJUKU, TOKYO

The scouts are now faced with the biggest challenge Sadora the rock monster, Neronga the transparency monster, and Telesdon the worm dragon are all together in Tokyo.

LUNA: Scouts you must transform!

SERENA: Right!

LITA: What you expect us to fight with those things!

MINA: I'll have to agree with Lita on this one.

REI: we won't stand a chance against them.

SERENA: But there's no other way. We have to keep the universe safe.

AMI: Serena is right it's our job to do so.

LITA: If that's the case I got your back

REI: you mean we got your back!

MINA: Bet on it

SERENA: Let's do it "Moon Crystal Power!"

REI: "Mars Power!"

LITA: "Jupiter Power!"

AMI: "Mercury Power!"

MINA: "Venus Power!"

Within a couple minutes, the girls were completely transformed into their sailor scout outfits and were ready to fight. Avan began to give the five Scouts small communicators.

AVAN: Hear take these communicators and place them in your ears that way I can help you in battle

SAILOR MOON: Thanks I didn't know you had some gadgets with you.

AVAN: when I just got free of Queen Beryl's servitude and joined your mother in the battle I was a weapons designer for her soldiers. This is just a few of the creations I have.

SAILOR JUPITER: Cool.

AVAN: You can thank me later right now try and stop those monsters from causing any more damage.

SCOUTS: Right!

The Scouts then make their way towards the three monsters Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus go after Neronga, Mars and Mercury challenge Sadora, and Sailor Moon goes against Telesdon.

SAILOR JUPITER: You ready Venus?

SAILOR VENUS: Let's do it "Venus Crescent Beam!"

SAILOR JUPITER: "Jupiter Thunder!"

As Jupiter and Venus's attacks were fired it hit Neronga in his face but to no avail Neronga just shrugs it off and turns his attention to his attackers.

SAILOR VENUS: I don't believe it he's not even flinching it's like we didn't do anything.

SAILOR JUPITER: We seemed to have made him angry, now what are we going to do?

Before they could do anything Neronga let out a fearsome roar and swiped his massive paws at Venus and Jupiter.

SAILOR JUPITER: Look out!

SAILOR VENUS: Ahh!

Thankfully the two scouts manage to jump out of the way in time. Meanwhile Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury were having trouble with Sadora.

SAILOR MARS: "Mars Fire Soul!"

Sailor Mars had just fired her flame attack at Sadora but his tough skin proved to be a real obstacle and the rock monster was able to shake it off and laugh at her attack.

SAILOR MARS: His skin is to strong!

Just then Sadora raised his claw in an attempt to swat Sailor Mars like a bug. Luckily for Mars Sailor Mercury arrived just in time.

SAILOR MERCURY: hang on Mars I'm coming

AVAN (on earpiece): Mercury Mars listen aim your attacks at Sadora's eyes

MERCURY & MARS: Right!

SAILOR MERCURY: "Shabon Spray!"

SAILOR MARS: "Mars Fire Soul!"

Both of the attacks successfully hit Sadora in one of his eyes causing him to screech out and jump about in pain.

SAILOR MARS: Alright!

SAILOR MERCURY: That got him

ARTEMIS: That should keep Sadora busy

LUNA: That just leaves Telesdon and Neronga to Deal with.

AVAN: Leave it to me.

SAILOR VENUS (on earpiece): Avan were having some trouble with Neronga here

SAILOR JUPITER (on earpiece): Yeah do you think you can help us?

Before the Scouts could act Neronga charges his horn up with electricity and begins to fire off an electric beam at the Scouts.

SAILOR VENUS: Heads up!

Neronga had just barely missed them both

AVAN (on earpiece): Jupiter, Venus combine your attacks and aim them at Neronga's Horns

SAILOR VENUS: Ok "Venus Crescent Beam!"

SAILOR JUPITER: "Jupiter Thunder!"

A powerful beam of yellow energy with a strong electric current had just blown off one of Neronga's Horns.

SAILOR VENUS: Got him!

SAILOR JUPITER: Take that you big ugly lizard

AVAN (on earpiece): Great work scouts now…. Wait a minute? Where's Sailor Moon?

SAILOR MARS: And where is Telesdon?

SAILOR MOON: HELLP!

SAILOR VENUS: Oh no Telesdon has got her!

SAILOR MERCURY: We have to go help her.

The Scouts then got to Sailor Moon's Aid.

During all the action Darien, Reni, and Diana just arrived in the city to look for the Girls and the cats  
Along their way they meet up with Andrew and Chad who just escaped the monsters attack

CHAD: Yo Darien!

RENI: Darien look Its Chad and Andrew!

ANDREW: Darien, Reni are you guys ok?

DARIEN: Yeah we just got back from Shanghai and we heard the news about monsters attacking Tokyo.

RENI: Have you seen Serena and the others around?

CHAD: No I haven't

ANDREW: We got to go look for them

CHAD: Right let's go!

TOKYO BAY

Just outside of Tokyo bay the water began to boil a white hot light started to flash and a neon blue colored beam of energy shot out from the water followed by silver dorsal fins attached to a large dark grey colored saurian body the beast rose to its full Height of 65 meters and had just let lose a terrifying roar to announce his presents all who saw him rise from the ocean know of his history Godzilla has just arrived and he is Making his way to Tokyo.

SHINJUKU, TOKYO

AVAN: Scouts do you see her anywhere?

SAILOR MERCURY: No

SAILOR VENUS: I just hope Telesdon doesn't find her first.

SAILOR MARS: It would server her right for trying to fight that monster alone we needed to work together!

SAILOR MOON (on earpiece): MARS I DON'T NEED AN LECTURE FROM YOU RIGHT NOW I JUST NEED YOU TO SHUT UP AND HELP ME!

Just then the scouts had just seen Sailor Moon running away with Telesdon in hot pursuit.

SAILOR SCOUTS: Sailor Moon!

SAILOR JUPITER: Thank goodness you are all right.

SAILOR MARS: Yes that all good but we have another problem look!

Telesdon roars his defiance at the five scouts as he prepares to attack.

SAILOR MOON: Ok guys lets all attack him together!

SAILOR SCOUTS: Right!

SAILOR MOON: "Moon Tiara Magic!"

SAILOR MARS: "Mars Fire Soul!"

SAILOR JUPITER: "Jupiter Thunder!"

SAILOR VENUS: "Venus Crescent Beam!"

SAILOR MERCURY: "Shabon Spray!"

All five attacks headed straight for Telesdon hit him straight in the chest causing him to stager backwards.

SAILOR MOON: how do you like that you four legged earth….

Before Sailor Moon can finish her insult Sadora and Neronga had just came up from behind them.

SAILOR MOON: Uh Oh!

SAILOR MARS: were surrounded

SAILOR VENUS: Put a fork in us we're done!

Before the three Monsters began to go after the Sailor Scouts an atomic ray blasted into Telesdon's flesh, sending the subterranean creature to the ground. Neronga, Sadora, The Sailor scouts, the cats, Avan, Darien, Reni, Chad, and Andrew all saw who Telesdon's attacker was. It was none other than the King of Monsters himself Godzilla.

LUNA: It's Godzilla!

ARTEMIS & AVAN: Oh Crap!

SAILOR MOON: I didn't know Godzilla was so big!

SAILOR VENUS: I didn't know Godzilla was so scary!

ANDREW: What's that?

CHAD: That's Godzilla

DARIEN, ANDREW, & RENI: Godzilla?

CHAD: Rei's Grandpa told me about him that he was a survivor of Godzilla's first attack on Tokyo.

DARKSIDE OF THE MOON

MALACHITE: So this is Godzilla?

MEPHILAS: that's who we have to fight?

BALTAN: Yes but don't worry our monsters may be able to take care of him and we don't even have to lift a finger (BALTAN LAUGH).


	12. GUDON APPEARS KAIJUSAILOR SCOUTS WAR!

CH12: GUDON APPEARS KAIJU/SAILOR SCOUTS WARFARE!

SHINJUKU TOKYO

Telesdon rights himself back on his feet as he screeches angrily at Godzilla. Sadora and Neronga Join Telesdon to Fight Godzilla While the Scouts try to get out of the way.

SAILOR MOON: Do you guys think we have over stayed our welcome?

SAILOR MARS: For once I agree with you Sailor Moon.

As the Scouts run off Neronga jumps into the air and Pounces on Godzilla the Monster King then falls backwards. Telesdon and Sadora then charge forward to aid there ally against Godzilla. However Godzilla manage to throw Neronga off of him. As he rights himself up Godzilla then slams his tail at Neronga's face causing him to be knocked into a building. Godzilla's eyes began to glow bright red as two red energy beams come out from his eyes and hit Neronga's throat ending the transparency monster's life.

AVAN: what the hell? He has eye beams!

ARTEMIS: I guess so.

Godzilla lets lose a thunderous roar but it was cut short as Sadora grabs him from behind as Telesdon begins to fire off his flame thrower at Godzilla.

SAILOR VENUS: Whoa do you see that

SAILOR JUPITER: There double teaming Godzilla

ARTEMIS: Hears a plan why don't the scouts just let these monsters kill each other?

LUNA: but what about the other monsters and Queen Beryl?

AVAN: She is right we can give up now.

Godzilla then turns himself around to expose Sadora to Telesdon's Fire blast Sadora then screams in pain and lets Godzilla go. Sadora then starts to fight with Telesdon.

DARKSIDE OF THE MOON  
BALTAN: for the love of Christ! Attack Godzilla! Not each other!

MEPHILAS: Good help is so hard to find these days.

BALTAN: Shut it! Send Gudon down there now!

MEPHILAS: Yes Sir

With that said Gudon was sent right to earth.

SHINJUKU TOKYO

The scouts then try to fight off the creatures but there problems just got worst when Gudon appears in the city.

AVAN: Scouts be careful Gudon has arrived!

SAILOR MOON: This just gets better and better.

SAILOR MERCURY: We have to keep fighting.

Gudon lashes his Whip at Godzilla's back. Gudon then pierces Godzilla's shoulder with his whip drawing blood in the process The Monster King Screeches in pain and try's to pull Gudon's whip out. Gudon uses his second whip to wrap around Godzilla's neck in an attempt to strangle him. Sadora and Telesdon eventually go aid Gudon to try and kill Godzilla, but the Mutant Dinosaur has another trick up his sleeve. His body begins to glow bright neon blue the radiation from his body burns off one Gudon's whips. Godzilla lets lose a nuclear pulse from his body that send all three of his enemies flying. Telesdon then gets up and charges at Godzilla. Godzilla then uses his sharp claws and plunges them in Telesdon's neck. Godzilla then lifts him up off the Ground, his spines crackle with radiation, and Godzilla then opens his mouth and let's lose his blue heat ray on Telesdon. The ray takes Telesdon's head clean off Godzilla throws the lifeless body aside. Sadora was terrified by this and retreats by burrowing underground to safety. Godzilla then turns his Attention to Gudon.

SAILOR MOON: Come on guys let's go

SAILOR MARS: Are you crazy!

SAILOR VENUS: You saw what Godzilla did to Telesdon! He'll kill us!

SAILOR JUPITER: we don't stand a chance!

SAILOR MOON: We can do it if we stand together.

SAILOR MERCURY: She is right! If we work together as a team we can win.

MARS, VENUS, JUPITER: Right!

SAILOR MOON: All together! "Moon Tiara Magic!"

SAILOR MARS: "Mars Fire Soul!"

SAILOR VENUS: "Venus Crescent Beam!"

SAILOR MERCURY: "Shabon Spray!"

SAILOR JUPITER: "Jupiter Thunder!"

All of the scouts' attacks aimed right for Godzilla hitting him in the back of his head. Godzilla turns around and sees the scouts glaring right at them.

SAILOR VENUS: He's not even flinching!

SAILOR JUPITER (nervously): I think we got his attention.

Godzilla then slams his tail down causing a small amount of wind to kick up enough to blow the sailor scouts away. Godzilla then starts after Gudon.

SAILOR MOON: You big stupid iguana!

SAILOR VENUS: Sailor Moon Keep it together!

SAILOR MOON: If I was as big as he is I'll show him some manners!

SAILOR MARS: Sailor Moon don't ridiculous there is no way that's going to happen.


	13. THE 2 KING'SSCOUTS GROWING ADVANTAGE!

CH13: THE TWO KING'S SAILOR SCOUTS "GROWING" ADVANTAGE!

DARKSIDE OF THE MOON

QUEEN BERYL: this is not working out as we planed

DADA: Yeah Godzilla is killing our monsters

MALACHITE: Not only that Sadora chickened out who knows where he's at

BALTAN: No matter Send Redking and Eleking down.

MEPHILAS: Yes sir.

Redking and Eleking were immediately sent down to earth to face Godzilla and the sailor scouts.

EARTH SHINJUKU TOKYO

Godzilla just swept the sailor scouts away with his tail and went on to fight Gudon

SAILOR MOON: You big stupid iguana!

SAILOR VENUS: Sailor Moon Keep it together!

SAILOR MOON: If I was as big as he is I'll show him some manners!

SAILOR MARS: Sailor Moon don't be ridiculous there is no way that's going to happen.

Avan along with Artemis and Luna fly down to meet with the Scouts

AVAN: Actually Mars there is a way that it could happen.

SAILOR MOON: Really how?

AVAN: after I was freed from Queen Beryl's servitude I became Queen Serenity's weapons designer. Some of these weapons of mine have been quite helpful.

SAILOR MERCURY: so you have them with you?

AVAN: Yes I do

Avan then shows the Scouts and the cats 5 small orbs and gave each one to each scout.

SAILOR JUPITER: What can these things do?

AVAN: They were meant to cause the holder of this crystal orbs to grow in strength and size. Allowing them to fight larger opponents like Godzilla.

SAILOR MARS: so those things are going to make us grow to giant size?

AVAN: that is correct.

LUNA: I do not think this is a good idea!

ARTEMIS: Luna what chose do we have?

SAILOR MOON: Artemis is right we would be stepped on if we're not carful

SAILOR JUPITER: And as Avan said before were not exactly in their weight class.

AVAN: Then it's settled now to operate the orbs you must shout out your planets power and then say titan mode.

SCOUTS: Got it!

SAILOR MOON: COSMIC MOON POWER!

SAILOR MARS: MARS POWER!

SAILOR VENUS: VENUS POWER!

SAILOR MERCURY: MERCURY POWER!

SAILOR JUPITER: JUPITER POWER!

SAILOR SCOUTS: TITAN MODE!

Just then an aurora of different energies surrounded the sailor a scout as the small crystal orbs attach themselves to the scout's broaches when the energy stops nothing happens for the moment.

AVAN: What the hell just happen!

ARTEMIS: Ha! Some inventor you are.

AVAN: Piss off you Flea bag!

SAILOR MOON: Maybe something went wro….. Ugh!

SCOUTS/CATS/AVAN: Sailor Moon!

Before Sailor Moon could finish her sentence she began to feel a sharp pain in her body and began to collapse.

SAILOR MARS: Sailor Moon you ok?

SAILOR JUPITER: Alright you oversized pigeon what did you do to her!

AVAN: I didn't do anything you 50ft floozy!

SAILOR MOON: Guys I'm alright just had a sharp pain in my stomach is all.

When she began to stand up the other scouts Luna, Artemis and Avan were shocked to see that Sailor Moon had gotten taller.

SAILOR VENUS: Sailor Moon what's happening to you?

SAILOR MOON: what do you mean?

LUNA: You're growing taller

SAILOR JUPITER: yeah you're as tall as me!

AVAN: My invention it works! In your fuzzy face Artemis!

ARTEMIS: oh drop dead Avan!

Sailor Moon Began growing taller and taller until she was at a height of 55 meters.

SAILOR VENUS: wow!

SAILOR MERCURY: Incredible!

SAILOR JUPITER: Guess I'm not the tallest scout around here anymore

SAILOR MARS: Great just what we need a Giant Meatball Hea…..!

Before Sailor Mars can finish her comment she as well as Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter began to grow to.

LUNA: I hope this plan of yours works Avan.

AVAN: Not to worry once they are at their full sizes there powers will increase 100 fold.

ARTEMIS: They will need all the strength they can get.

The other sailor scouts had just finish their growth Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus were both 55.9 meters, Sailor Mars was 56 meters, and Sailor Jupiter who was still the tallest was 60 meters in height.

SAILOR MERCURY: This is new.

SAILOR MOON: I know what are Darien, Chad, and Andrew going to think if they see us?

SAILOR JUPITER (Irritated): Great like I wasn't big enough before!

SAILOR VENUS: Well at lest we get a nice view of the city up here.

AVAN (on Earpieces): Could you girls focus for a minute! We have giant monsters to take care of remember?

SAILOR MOON: Ok we know.

Just as Gudon began to Charge at Godzilla horns first the King of the Monsters then grabs the whip monsters horns before they pierce his hide. Godzilla then lifts Gudon up and then slams him down so hard both his horns break off on impact. Gudon groggily gets up and try's to attack Godzilla one last time. With little effort Godzilla dose a tail sweep and knocks Gudon on his back. Godzilla then slams his massive foot on to Gudon's throat over and over again until he begins to choughs up blood and with one last echoing cry Gudon's eyes close shut. Godzilla places his foot on Gudon's chest then roars to the heavens at his fallen foe.

SAILOR MOON: Hey you big ugly Iguana!

Godzilla then turns around to see who dare call him an iguana only to see the very same sailor scouts who attacked him earlier only this time they were almost as big as he was!

SAILOR MOON: Who do you think you are marching around in our city like it's your neighborhood?

SAILOR VENUS: you better prepare yourself because you're about to pay for your actions

SAILOR JUPITER: We're the sailor scouts and we don't appreciate overgrown reptiles attacking our home!

SAILOR MARS/MERCURY: That's Right!

SAILOR MOON: I'm Sailor Moon champion of justice!

SAILOR MERCURY: I'm Sailor Mercury!

SAILOR MARS: Sailor Mars!

SAILOR VENUS: Sailor Venus!

SAILOR JUPITER: Sailor Jupiter!

SAILOR MOON: We will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you.

Godzilla just snorted and rolled his eyes when the scouts were finished with their usual introduction.

AVAN (on Earpieces): you girls do realize you just wasted 28 minutes doing your little introduction for Godzilla.

SAILOR MOON: shut it you stupid pigeon

AVAN (on Earpieces): stupid? I'm stupid and you're the ones introducing yourselves to a 65 meter fire breathing dinosaur who probably can't even understand a word your saying? Yeah I'm really stupid Sailor Moon.

Godzilla who was watching shock his head and just went on his way.

LUNA: Would you to stop arguing! Godzilla getting away!

SAILOR MOON: Hey you come back here and fight!

SAILOR MARS: Sailor Moon be carful

Sailor Moon then picks up a nearby bus luckily there was no one on board. She then throws at Godzilla hitting him in the back of his head. Godzilla turns around he then growls at his attackers.

SAILOR VENUS: Uh Sailor Moon I think you got his attention!

SAILOR MOON: bring it on!

Godzilla then bellows in anger and then charges at the giant sailor scouts

SAILOR MOON: Moon Tiara Magic!

Sailor Moon then throws her Tiara at the charging Godzilla. Sailor Moon's Tiara then cuts into Godzilla's shoulder drawing blood in the process.

SAILOR MOON: How do you like that bronto breath?

Godzilla howls in pain as he clutches his shoulder. But then do to a unique gene in his body Godzilla's wound begin to heal right before the Scouts Eyes.

SAILOR MARS: What the! How is that possible!

SAILOR MERCURY: The cut that Sailor Moon inflicted on to Godzilla had just healed up in a matter of seconds. It must be some form of unique factor in Godzilla's cells.

SAILOR VENUS: I should have known this wasn't going to be easy.

Godzilla then charges at his attacker and tackles Sailor Moon to the ground and with jaws wide open Godzilla attempts to bite her.

SCOUTS: SAILOR MOON!

SAILOR MARS: Hey Dragon breath get off of our friend "Mars Fire Soul!"

SAILOR MERCURY: "Shabon Spray!"

SAILOR VENUS: "Venus Crescent Beam!"

All three of the Giant scout's attacks blasted Godzilla backwards off of Sailor Moon

SAILOR MERCRUY: Sailor Moon are you alright?

SAILOR MOON: Yeah I've been better

Godzilla then gets back up and swings his tail at Sailor Mars knocking her in to a nearby building. He then charges head first at Sailor Venus causing her to fall back ass over teakettle. Godzilla then snarls at Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon as he walks closer and closer toward them with Claws and fangs bore. Before he could get any closer, Sailor Jupiter run strait at the Monster King tackling him in the process.

SAILOR JUPITER: You keep away from my friends you mutant suitcase.

Godzilla then gets up and faces Sailor Jupiter he is surprised to see that Sailor Jupiter the tallest of the scouts is almost as big as he is the two combatants circle around each other. Godzilla daring Sailor Jupiter to try anything she did not disappoint. Sailor Jupiter and Godzilla charged at one another and grappled with each other testing their strength against each other. Sailor Jupiter then lifts Godzilla over her head and then tosses him across the city right into a building. Just then Redking and Eleking arrive and watch as Godzilla get beaten by a girl! Redking lets out a loud cackling like laugh at Godzilla. The other sailor scouts then join Sailor Jupiter only to see Redking and Eleking appear and see Godzilla under a pile of rubble, with his tail sticking out.

SAILOR VENUS: Sailor Jupiter Are you alright?

SAILOR JUPITER: I'm ok.

SAILOR MOON: But where's Godzilla?

SAILOR JUPITER: Don't worry I've took care of him.

SAILOR MERCURY: you sure did

SAILOR MARS: Ha King Of the monsters my foot!

AVAN (on Earpieces): Impressive but it's not over yet.

LUNA: He's right Scouts Eleking and Redking have just arrived

SAILOR JUPITER: We can take them

Redking continued to laugh at Godzilla's defeat. Godzilla then burst from the rubble and then grabs Redking and flips the skull monster over his Shoulder having him crash face first on the ground.

SAILOR MOON: Uh oh!

SAILOR JUPITER: so you're back for more huh?

Godzilla then fires his red eye beams at Sailor Jupiter's arm. The monster king then charges up to fire his heat ray at his enemies until Redking throws a nearby rock at him. Godzilla roars in rage at everyone wanting to challenge everybody.

CH14: DADA'S GAY APPEARALL/GODZILLA VS. EVERYBODY!


	14. GODZILLA VS EVERYBODY!

CH14: DADA'S GAY APPEARALL/GODZILLA VS. EVERYBODY!

TOKYO

Godzilla bellowed in rage at all his opponents Redking for laughing at him, the sailor scouts for attacking him, and Sailor Jupiter for tossing him into a building earlier he didn't know who he wanted to attack first. Redking and Eleking had then charged right at him Godzilla then punched out Redking and Began to grapple with Eleking

SAILOR MOON: Ok while Godzilla is distracted we'll focus all our attacks on all three of them.

SCOUTS: Right!

SAILOR MOON: "Moon Tiara Magic!"

SAILOR MARS: "Mars Fire Soul!"

SAILOR VENUS: "Venus Crescent Beam!"

SAILOR MERCURY: "Shabon Spray!"

SAILOR JUPITER: "Jupiter Thunder!"  
Godzilla saw the attack coming right his way. The monster king then pulls Eleking toward him and uses him as a shield against the Scouts attack. The attack hits Eleking blowing his head clean of killing him.

SAILOR JUPITER: Wow Godzilla is not as stupid as we thought he was.

Godzilla then starts after the sailor scouts charging head first at Sailor Jupiter knocking her against a nearby building. He then swings his tail at Sailor Mars hitting her in the face in the process which knocks her off balance.

SAILOR MERCURY: Mars!

SAILOR MOON: Jupiter no!

Godzilla had then set his eyes on Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus. Not that far from where Godzilla was fighting Redking gets back up and begins to go after Godzilla.

DARKSIDE OF THE MOON

MEPHILAS: Looks like all hell is about to break lose Baltan.

MALACHITE: tell me about it Eleking just bit the dust, and Redking getting his tail handed to him

ZOISTIE: At least those Sailor brats are getting their lumps to.

BALTAN: True but just in case send down Gigan and Megalon down there along with the LS units

DADA: Baltan let me take on Godzilla and the scouts please! Please! PLEASE!

MEPHILAS: NO! NOW SHUT UP YOU FOOL!

BALTAN: wait!

MEPHILAS: What?

BALTAN: Let's give him a chance to Fight Godzilla

QUEEN BERYL: You can't be serious

BALTAN: Dead serious.

DADA: Halle "berry" luiah send me down!

With that said and done Dada was sent down to earth to fight Godzilla and the giant Sailor scouts

MEPHILAS: do you really think Dada can handle himself against Godzilla?

BALTAN: Hell no! But at least he will be out of our hair for good. (Baltan laugh)

EARTH, TOKYO  
Godzilla kicks Sailor Moon back as he holds Sailor Mercury by her neck and then throws her aside like a rag doll. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter get up and go to fight with Godzilla, but Redking is blocking their way.

AVAN (on earpiece): Scouts look out Redking is still alive!  
SAILOR JUPITER: Sailor Mars you go ahead and help the others I'll take care of Redking hear.

SAILOR MARS: Ok.

Sailor Mars goes over to help the other scouts as Jupiter faces off with Redking.

SAILOR JUPITER: Bring it on Ugly!

Redking snarled and then charged at Sailor Jupiter. The two combatants grappled with each other pitting their strength against one another. Redking had now gained the upper hand as he pushes Sailor Jupiter back and fires his explosive rocks at her which causes her to fall back.

SAILOR JUPITER: So you want to play rough huh? "Jupiter Thunder!"

With that attack Redking was finally subdued as he falls to the ground lifeless. After which Sailor Jupiter goes and helps the others restrain Godzilla.

SAILOR MARS: "Mars Fire Soul!"

SAILOR VENUS: "Venus Crescent Beam!"

Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus fired their attacks at Godzilla hitting him square in the chest. In retaliation Godzilla fires his laser eyes at Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus' feet causing them to lose their footing. Sailor Moon sneaks up behind Godzilla and then grabs him by the tail.

SAILOR MOON: Ok guys let him have it!

SAILOR VENUS: "Venus Crescent Beam!"

SAILOR MERCURY: "Shabon Spray!"

SAILOR MARS: "Mars Fire Soul!"

SAILOR JUPITER: "Jupiter Thunder!"

All for attacks hit Godzilla causing him to screech in pain. In anger Godzilla fires his laser eyes and heat ray at his attackers blowing them away; he then shakes Sailor Moon off his tail throwing her aside in the process . During the battle Darien, Chad, Andrew, Reni, & Diana finally catch up with were the battle was taking place. When they got there the group couldn't believe their eyes.

DIANA: Look at that the scouts are so big!

CHAD: Dude!

DARIEN & RENI: Sailor Moon!

ANDREW: Sailor Jupiter!

CHAD: Tell me that I'm having the same dream you guys are having.

RENI: You mean 5 giant Sailor scouts fighting with a large fire breathing dinosaur then yes we are all having that same dream.

DARIEN: The big question is how did they get so big?  
DIANA: where are my mommy & daddy? I can see them anywhere.

Just then a bright flash of light had just appeared during the fight causing the scouts, Godzilla, the cats Avan, Darien, Chad, Andrew, Reni, & Diana to see what was happening. The bright light had faded only to revival Dada had arrived to fight.

DADA: Hello bitches!

CHAD, DARIEN, & ANDREW: What the Hell!

RENI: Who is that?

AVAN: Just our luck it's Dada.

LUNA: Is he any dangerous as the other monsters?

AVAN: No need to worry Dada is just a pushover.

DADA: Hey There Godzilla I just came on down to earth finish you off.

SAILOR MOON: excuse me Dada is it?

DADA: Yes?

SAILOR MOON: Godzilla can talk so you're just wasting your breath.

DADA: Oh….well…..aw the hell with it your ass is my lizard!

Dada begins to charge at Godzilla at full speed. When he got close enough to hit him Godzilla grabs his arm and flips him over his shoulder causing him to fall face first on the ground.

SAILOR JUPITER: Wow he's good

SAILOR MARS: He's even better than me!

LUNA: Where does a 65 meter Dinosaur learn how to do a judo throw?

ARTEMIS: Maybe he trained with Jackie Chan?

AVAN: Either that or that is Shoichi Hirose in a well done Dinosaur costume.

While Dada was get up the ground began to shake as Sadora returned to fight with Godzilla one more time.

SAILOR MERCURY: It's Sadora!

SAILOR MOON: Oh were in trouble.

CHAD: Oh man it's one of those monsters!

ANDREW: Who side is he on?

RENI: My best bet is that weird alien that just popped up before him.

DADA: Ah Sadora glad you can join me now let's get to work!

Before Sadora could do anything Godzilla blasts him with his atomic ray killing him in an instant.

SAILOR MARS: well he didn't last long.

SAILOR VENUS: One down two to go

Dada then sees Darien, Chad, Andrew, Reni, & Diana and a wicked smile came across his face. As he make his way to the small group of humans.

RENI: Uh he is coming this way.

CHAD: What do we do?

DARIEN: Running would be a good idea!

Before they could run Dada had his foot over their heads in an attempt to crush them.

AVAN (on earpiece): Scouts look Dada has those people and their cat hostage.

SAILOR MOON: That's Darien and Reni!

SAILOR JUPITER: Andrew is down there too!  
SAILOR MARS: Chad and Diana are there!

LUNA & ARTEMIS: DIANA!

DADA: He he he! One more step and I'll step on your little friends here.

SAILOR MOON: You leave them alone you creep!

SAILOR JUPITER: Don't you dare harm them!

Godzilla sees the group of people and he steps forth slowly toward Dada.

DADA: Hey any more steps from you and I'm stomping on them!

SAILOR VENUS: What's Godzilla doing?

SAILOR MERCURY: I don't know.

DADA: Come on you big Iguana I dare you to try something!

Godzilla did not disappoint as he fired his red eye beams at Dada's foot blowing it clean off! This causes him to fall backwards on the ground.  
DADA: Ahhh! My leg! You bastard son of Barney!

Before Dada could get back up Godzilla had walked over and picked up Darien, Chad, Andrew, Reni, & Diana gently in his claws. Before Godzilla leaves Dada hobbles back up and rushes at Godzilla and jumps up to attack. Godzilla turns around and swats Dada aside and then vaporizes him with his atomic heat ray.

DARK SIDE OF THE MOON

BALTAN: Huh too bad, so sad.

MEPHILES: We might as well have sent a giant mutant Iguana to fight Godzilla instead of Dada.

QUEEN BERYL: Oh well let's get down to business.

ZOISTIE & MALACHITE: right

BALTAN: I'll send down Gigan and Megalon, Mephiles you Zoisite and Malachite get into the Lizard Slayers and I'll send you down at Mt. Fuji I have a feeling he's headed there.

MALACHITE: What about the Scouts?

BALTAN: Relax the JSDF will take care of them and if not the JSDF Gigan and Megalon will do the job.

EARTH, TOKYO

After killing Dada Godzilla along with up Darien, Chad, Andrew, Reni, & Diana in his claws was about to leave.

SAILOR MOON: Hey you stop right there!

SAILOR MARS: Where are you going with our friends?

ARTEMIS: DAIANA!

LUNA: (sobs) No!

AVAN (on Earpiece): Scouts you have bigger problems the JSDF is headed your way!

SAILOR MOON: What are we going to do now!

AVAN (on Earpiece): You try and stall them. Luna, Artemis and I will fallow Godzilla to see where he is taking your friends.

With that said Artemis and Luna climb on Avan's back as they gone to fallow Godzilla.


	15. BLADE BROTHERS DINO SEASON

CH15: BLADE BROTHERS/DINO SEASON

EARTH, TOKYO

Not long after Dada's death Godzilla had left with Darien, Chad, Andrew, Reni, & Diana in his claws, with Avan, Luna and Artemis in hot pursuit. However the scouts had bigger problems as the Japanese Self Defense Force had just arrived with tanks, missile launchers, apache helicopters, and Maser Tanks surrounding them.

SAILOR MARS: Guys were in serious trouble here

SAILOR MOON: They are going to attack us they think were the monsters

SAILOR VENUS: Don't worry Sailor Moon

SAILOR JUPITER: Yeah maybe they will recognize us.

SOILDER: Artillery on my mark ready, Fire!

With that said all weapons were fired at the scouts luckily it did no real damage to them dew to their large sizes.

SAILOR MARS: so much for "maybe they will recognize us"

SAILOR MOON: What can we do we can fight them without hurting them.

Not far from the battle a squadron of F 16's were on their way to attack the Giant sailor scouts

RYU 1: this Ryu 1 we're headed to your position.  
SOILDER: Roger  
RYU 1: Ryu 2, Ryu 3 do copy?

RYU 2: Ryu 2 here

RYU 3: Ryu 3 ready

RYU 1: Ryu 4, 5, 6 & 7 do you read?

RYU 4: we read you

RYU 5: roger  
RYU 6 & 7: Roger

RYU 1: on my signal Ready….Wha!

Just then a large figure had just flown pass them at an incredible speed.

RYU 1: what the hell was that!

RYU 2: I don't know sir but whatever it is it's coming back for us

The large object then just reviled itself to be Gigan screeching out in anger at the jets

RYU 1: ALL UNITS FIRE!

The Jets began to fire their missiles at Gigan but to little avail the cyborg monster fires his Eye beam at the jets destroying them in the process, Megalon soon joins him and attacks the Maser tanks below with his horn lighting this also got the attention of the scouts who were attacked by the military.

SAILOR MARS: Guys look!

SAILOR VENUS: Lighting

SAILOR JUPITER: Oh no Its King Ghidorah!

SAILOR MOON: I don't think so look

Gigan and Megalon then landed right in front of their new opponents Gigan then slashes his scythe like hands together and then demonstrates his power by using his explosive tips on his hooks to blow up a nearby Maser cannon. Megalon clashes his drills together and then roars at the scouts.

SAILOR MARS: Now what are we going to do?

SAILOR MOON: Were going to fight!

EARTH MT. FUJI

After his win against Dada Godzilla then arrives at Mt. Fuji with Darien, Chad, Andrew, Reni, & Diana who were gently in his claws at the time Godzilla then decides to rest up and regain his strength after his previous battles he then sets Darien, Chad, Andrew, Reni, & Diana down and goes by a nearby shrine in the area filled with cherry blossoms. Godzilla began to sit down and lay against a large rock formation.

DARIEN: What is he doing?

CHAD: Oh man! He is thinking about eating us!

RINI: no he's not

CHAD: How do you know that?

ANDREW: she's right if Godzilla wanted to eat or kill us he would have done so.

Rini along with Diana then walk over towards Godzilla to see what he was going to do.

DARIEN: Rini! Diana! Comeback what are you doing!

RINI: don't worry I don't think he is going to hurt us.

Godzilla then sees the small girl and kitten walk towards him.

RINI: Hey Godzilla!

Godzilla then puts his hand out letting Rini and Diana to climb on. He then lifts his hand to his face with Rini and Diana in it.

CHAD: Oh dude! I knew it he's going to eat them! And we are going to be next!

ANDREW: Chad will you relax!

RINI: I just wanted to say thank you for saving us from that alien.

DIANA: yeah he would have crushed us if it weren't for you.

Godzilla then grunted in response as if he were saying "You're welcome". The king of monsters then sets the duo down again as he thinks about the past before the atomic bomb, before the humans, he was reminiscing about his memories. When he lived happy and free when he and his brothers played. When meet her, his mate, and when he became a father to be. He also remembered the bad times when a terrible three headed golden wing dragon attacked his kind all thoughts years ago, or when the two legged mammals took her away from him and how he lost his unborn egg he remembered when he and his mate made a nest near Mt. Fuji. He remembered how mankind's weapons changed him forever. Rini, Diana, Andrew, Chad, and Darien where watching him as a tear came from his eye as he remembers his lost days.

DIANA: What's wrong with him?

RINI: He seems sad.

ANDREW: but about what?

DARIEN: something must have happen to him long ago

Just then 3 large robots appear just 3 miles from where Godzilla was. It was the lizard slayers who were piloted by Mephilas, Zoisite, and Malacite ready to kill Godzilla. Godzilla had already sense their presents as he got and made his way to battle, with Rini, Diana, Andrew, Chad, and Darien fallowing him just then Avan along with Luna and Artemis had just arrived to were Godzilla was headed.

ARTEMIS: Avan can't you fly any faster

AVAN: Perhaps if I drop 3oz of white fur and dead weight off my back!

LUNA: would you two please stop this we have to find them

AVAN: Hey! There they are I see them!

ARTEMIS: Yeah and there's Godzilla!

Avan and the Cats tried to call out to group down below

ARTEMIS: DIANA! RINI!

LUNA: DARIEN!

RINI: Hey look at that!

DIANA: It's my mommy and daddy!

DARIEN: Yeah but who is that with them?

As Avan started to land Artemis and Luna rushed to their Daughter to see if she is alright

DIANA: Mommy! Daddy!

LUNA (crying): Oh Diana thank goodness you're alright!

ARTEMIS: What happened, did Godzilla hurt you?

RINI: No he actually saved us.

ARTEMIS & LUNA: Saved You!

AVAN: For what Dessert?

RINI: who are you?

DIANA: Yeah are friends with my mommy and daddy?

AVAN: The name is Avan but Call me uncle.

ARTEMIS (angrily): NOW WHAT JUST A MINITE!

Before Artemis and Avan can start their argument Godzilla was heard roaring in a distant as he came face to face with the lizard slayers!

DARIEN: That doesn't sound good

AVAN: You guys go ahead I'll called the scouts.

Avan then gets out his earpiece and try's to call the sailor scouts.

AVAN (on earpiece): Scouts can you hear me!

SAILOR MOON (on earpiece): Avan what's up?

AVAN (on earpiece): we found your friends and Godzilla they are by Mt. Fuji can you get over hear?

SAILOR MARS (on earpiece): We would but we've got bad company in the worst way!

AVAN (on earpiece): Whys that?

SAILOR JUPITER (on earpiece): Gigan and Megalon are here and they mean business!

SAILOR VENUS (on earpiece): will try and hold them off as long as we can.

AVAN: Isn't this the story of my life.

With the scouts fighting Gigan and Megalon and Godzilla having his claws full with the lizard slayers things are looking dim.


	16. FIGHT!

CH15: FIGHT!

EARTH, TOKYO

Gigan and Megalon were daring the scouts to make the first move they did not disappoint

SAILOR MOON: Come on girls! We got them out numbered 5 to 2 we can beat them!

SCOUTS: Right!

As Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury take on Gigan Jupiter and Venus go handle Megalon. Gigan then jumps up and flies in the air and attempts to dive bomb right at the three scouts with his scythe like hands.

SAILOR MARS: Gigan is attacking!

SAILOR MOON: All together! "Moon Tiara Magic!"

SAILOR MARS: "Mars Fire Soul!"

SAILOR MERCURY: "Shabon Spray!"

All three attacks had just hit Gigan and sent him crashing head first to the ground.

SAILOR MOON: We got him!

SAILOR MARS: Sailor moon be careful

SAILOR MERCURY: Yes Gigan might still be alive

SAILOR MOON: Oh will you guys relax I'll be fine

And she was right Gigan then rises up and charges at Sailor Moon when her back is turned, Gigan then swipes his claws at Sailor Moon's arm cutting her and drawing blood in the process. Gigan then kicks Sailor Moon to the ground.

SAILOR MOON: Ahh!

SAILOR MARS/SAILOR MERCURY: SAILOR MOON!

Mars and Mercury then rush to her aid But Gigan is blocking their way. The Cyborg hissed with angry at the two Giantesses bearing his razor blade teeth in the process.

SAILOR MARS (angrily): You get away from our friend!

Gigan then activates his buzz saw in his stomach and roars at the scouts in a taunting manner

SAILOR MARS: That's It! "Mars Fire Soul!"

SAILOR MERCURY: "Shabon Spray!"

Both attacks hit Gigan square in the face causing him to fall backwards holding his face and screech in pain. As Gigan was down Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury rushed toward the injured Sailor Moon.

SAILOR MERCURY: Sailor Moon are you all right?

SAILOR MOON (groaning): Yeah I've felt worse wait where's Gigan?

SAILOR MARS: Don't worry about it we took care of him

Sailor Moon then sees Gigan clutching his face on the ground screaming in pain.

SAILOR MOON: That'll show him.

SAILOR MARS: Now let's take care of Megalon.

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus were have a whole lot of trouble with fighting Megalon Sailor Venus' Crescent Beam attack was being deflected by Megalon's large drills, and he seem to have counter Sailor Jupiter's Thunder attack's with his own.

SAILOR VENUS: Nothing is working!

SAILOR JUPITER: I had just about enough of this oversized parasite!

Sailor Jupiter then charges full force at Megalon and like a football player defending the home team she tackles the insect monster. Megalon then kicks Sailor Jupiter off of him causing her to fall on her back.

SAILOR VENUS: Sailor Jupiter look out!

Megalon then fire one of his napalm bombs at Sailor Jupiter. Luckily Sailor Venus catches the napalm bomb and throws it back at Megalon hitting him in the face!

SAILOR VENUS: What goes around comes around. Are you alright Sailor Jupiter?

SAILOR JUPITER: I'm fine, you got a good arm you ever consider playing baseball?

SAILOR VENUS: What team would accept me the New York Giants?

The two scouts had a good laugh but it was cut short as Megalon got back up flew straight at Sailor Venus jaws wide open.

SAILOR JUPITER: Sailor Venus look out!

Sailor Jupiter pushed her friend out of the way in time only for her to get bitten on the shoulder by Megalon's jaws

SAILOR VENUS: Jupiter!

In a surprising form of retaliation Sailor Jupiter then pries Megalon's jaws off of her and then she Bites Megalon back on his arm. Megalon screams in pain as he stagers back away from Jupiter. The Other scouts then arrive to help.

SAILOR MOON: are you guys alright?

SAILOR VENUS: Were fine

Sailor Jupiter rose to her feet only to have the scouts see her shoulder bleeding.

SAILOR MERCURY: Sailor Jupiter your shoulder!

SAILOR JUPITER: It's nothing really

SAILOR MOON: You need to get that looked at.

Venus then sees the cut on Sailor Moon's arm that she got from fighting Gigan.

SAILOR VENUS: Your one to talk your hurt too.

SAILOR MOON: Don't worry I'll have use healed up in no time

Sailor Moon then takes her lunar wand

SAILOR MOON: Moon Healing Activation!

Within minutes both Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter were fully healed.

SAILOR JUPITER: Thanks who knew we had a Doctor on the team.

Megalon then roars out in rage at the scouts and to make matters worse Gigan then joins him. The blade brothers simultaneously fly right at them to attack.

SAILOR VENUS: Guys we've got company!

SAILOR MOON: Ok Scouts this time will attack them together!

SCOUTS: Right!

SAILOR MOON: "Moon Tiara Magic!"

SAILOR MARS: "Mars Fire Soul!"

SAILOR VENUS: "Venus Crescent Beam!"

SAILOR MERCURY: "Shabon Spray!"

SAILOR JUPITER: "Jupiter Thunder!"

All five of the scouts' attacks had just been fired at Gigan and Megalon as they were both blasted from the sky and they were both knocked unconscious.

SAILOR MOON: That takes care of them

SAILOR JUPITER: Now we have Godzilla to worry about

Just then Avan calls the scouts on their earpieces'

AVAN (on earpiece): scouts can you hear me? Are you still alive?

SAILOR JUPITER (on earpiece): Were alright Avan

SAILOR VENUS (on earpiece): Yeah we just took care of Gigan and Megalon

AVAN (on earpiece): Good because we got problems hear so you girls are going to have to get your titanic rears in gear and head over to Mt. Fuji.

SCOUTS: Right!

With that said and done the five Sailor Scouts make their way to Mt. Fuji to face Godzilla. However Unknown to the scouts Gigan and Megalon were still alive. As they got up they began to fallow them.

DARKSIDE OF THE MOON

QUEEN BERYL: Looks like the Party is about to get even bigger

BALTAN: Not on my watch! Zetton get your ass over here!

The Monster Zetton then walks towards his master to receive his orders

BALTAN: Go down to earth and give Gigan and Megalon a hand in killing the Sailor Scouts and wail you're at it take care of the little pest Godzilla as well.

With that settled Zetton then teleports to earth

QUEEN BERYL: Are you shore he can handle it?

BALTAN: Don't worry next to King Ghidorah Zetton is one of my strongest Monsters. If there is one thing he can do its whip some ass! (Baltan Laugh)


	17. GODZILLA vs LIZARD SLAYERS

CH17: GODZILLA vs. LIZARD SLAYERS

EARTH, MT. FUJI

Godzilla had finally arrived to face the Lizard Slayers piloted by Mephilas, Zoisite, & Malachite.

MEPHILAS: I got Godzilla in my sites

ZOISTIE: Let's fry that over grown Iguana!

The LS1 was the first to attack firing its missiles at Godzilla, and then the LS2 & 3 joined in and blasts the Monster King. With all the explosions a huge dust cloud appears in the area were Godzilla is standing.

MALACHITE: Did we get him?

MEPHILAS: I can't tell there is too much smoke.

From out of the smoke a blue beam of atomic energy shoots strait at the LS2 sending it flying across the field.  
MALACHITE: AHHHH!

ZOISTIE: Malachite!

MEPHILAS: Damn! He's still standing after all that!

Godzilla then charges and pounces on the LS1 and processed to pummel it with his clawed fists

ZOISTIE: Hang on I'm coming!

The Ls3 then shots its cannon at Godzilla. Godzilla then sees the blast coming right at him he then moves out of the way in time only to have the LS1 get hit.

MEPHILAS: Hey Zoisite you mined shooting at the Dinosaur next time!

ZOISTIE: Sorry

Godzilla then picks up a bolder and hurls it at the LS3 crippling it in the process, Godzilla then Moves in and unleashes a powerful blast of atomic breath on to the tank killing Zoisite in the process. Malachite who the recovers from Godzilla's blast then sees the death of his lover.

MALACHITE: ZOISITE!

MEPHILAS: Damn!

Godzilla then turns his attention to the other Lizard Slayers snarling angry at them

MEPHILAS: BRING IT ON YA BASTARD!

MALACHITE: NO! HE IS MINE!

LS2 then charges full speed at Godzilla with guns blazing; Godzilla then fires his Laser beam eyes at one of the LS2's legs, causing it to fall down. The impacted had just injured Malachite in the process as well. Godzilla then walks toward the grounded robot.

MEPHILAS: Malachite get your ass out of there Godzilla is coming for you!

MALACHITE (weakly): No my time is done Zoisite if you can hear me I will be joining you soon my love will be together forever….

Godzilla then blasted the LS2 along with Malachite to oblivion. After which Godzilla then turns his attention to the LS1 with Mephilas.

MEPHILAS: Well if I'm going to die I'M TAKING YOU TO HELL WITH ME!

Avan, Darien, Chad, Andrew, Rini, Diana, Artemis, & Luna had just arrived to see Godzilla getting ready to fight with the LS1.

ARTEMIS: What is that thing!

AVAN: I have no Idea

Just then a large blue orb comes from the sky and lands not far from where Godzilla and the LS1 were standing. The orb then explodes only to reveal itself as Zetton!

RINI: Uh Oh.

DARIAN: what's that thing!

AVAN: It's Zetton

MEPHILAS: Oh Yeah! Your Ass is mine now lizard!

ZETTON: Z! TON!

The Scouts then arrive only to see not only Godzilla but Zetton and the LS1 ready to fight!

SAILOR MOON: Oh no it's Zetton!

SAILOR MARS: and who or what is that with him?

SAILOR VENUS: And who side is he on?

SAILOR JUPITER: My guess is Zetton.

Avan, Darien, Chad, Andrew, Rini, Diana, Artemis, & Luna had just now seen the scouts arrive in time

CHAD: Dude Rei's Grandpa is not going to believe this.

However the scouts are not the only one who show up to the battle field. Gigan and Megalon had just landed right behind Godzilla!


	18. MEGA MONSTER BRAWL!

CH 18: MEGA MONSTER BRAWL!

EARTH, MT. FUJI

SAILOR MOON: This does not look good.

SAILOR JUPITER: Tell me about it between Gigan, Megalon, Zetton and that huge robot Godzilla doesn't stand a chance!

SAILOR MARS: But where are Darian and the others?

SAILOR MOON: Oh no Darian, Rini & Diana are some were around here.

And they were right. Avan, Darien, Chad, Andrew, Rini, Diana, Artemis, & Luna had made their way over to the giant sailor scouts. Avan then try's to call the scouts on their earpieces.

AVAN (on earpiece): Scouts! Can you hear me!

SAILOR JUPITER (on earpiece): Yes Avan we can hear you but where are you guys?

AVAN (on earpiece): We down hear!

The Scouts then look down at the small group of people, three cats, and Falcon.

SAILOR MOON: Darian!

SAILOR JUPITER: Andrew!

SAILOR MARS: Chad! Thank goodness you guys are alright.

Sailor Moon then picks up the group gently in her hands. Darian was more than terrified at the sight of his Giant girlfriend, Andrew and Chad were also shocked to see Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars at their current size!

ANDREW: L... Lita! What happened to you guys!

Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon all were in an awkward situation

SAILOR JUPITER (chuckles nervously): Uh… well it's a long story

CHAD: Rei what's your Grandpa going to say if he sees you like this? He would probably have a heart attack if he saw his granddaughter as tall as a building.

AVAN: perhaps we can talk about this later because we have giant monsters roaming around.

Godzilla was surrounded by space monsters Gigan and Megalon were right behind him; Zetton and the LS1 were right in front of him and from distance 5 giant sailor scouts. Mephilas then sets the LS1 on auto pilot and then bursts from the robots cockpit. In a flash of light Mephilas then grows until he is 60 meters in height!

ARTEMIS: Uh Oh.

AVAN: Mephilas Seijin!

SAILOR JUPITER: Don't worry he's probably a wimp just like Dada right?

AVAN: No he is far worst than Dada judging from that sword.

MEPHILAS (Laughs evilly): Let's see you take me on now Godzilla!

Godzilla did not disappoint as he unleashed his blue heat ray at the LS1 blowing it up completely. Mephilas then turns to see the robot burning. But this was a distraction as Godzilla then grabs Mephilas by his sword arm and with all his strength he rips it out of its socket.

MEPHILAS: AHHHH! YOU BASTARD!

Godzilla then takes the Sword and plunges it right through Mephilas' head killing him. Before Godzilla could blast him to oblivion Zetton appears right in front of him and sucker punches him. Gigan then wrapped its cables around the nuclear menace and pulls him right toward him Gigan then bear hugs Godzilla and uses the Buzz saw in his belly to cut right into him. Gigan then let's lose his flame thrower in Godzilla's face temporarily blinding him Megalon then body slams Godzilla to the ground. Godzilla then gets up and fires his ray at Megalon but Zetton jumps in the way and Catches the blast with his hands and then fires a ray at Godzilla hitting him square in the chest. Godzilla then fires his eye beams at Zetton's legs causing him to fall back. Godzilla then grabs the Space Dinosaur by his legs and swings him around and throws him at Gigan. Megalon the roars at Godzilla, the King of Monsters runs right at Megalon he then jumps up and slides on his tail and drop kicks the giant beetle sending him head over heals.

DARK SIDE OF THE MOON

BALTAN: DAMN IT I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! GODZILLA IS STILL HOLDING HIS OWN!

QUEEN BERYL: Not to Mention those Sailor Brats are still alive.

Just then King Ghidorah began roaring with rage in his cold black heart. He began to thrash around in his cage roaring in anger. King Ghidorah continued to thrash about in his cage until with one mighty roar he breaks free! Flapping his massive golden wings.

BALTAN: King Ghidorah is loose!

QUEEN BERYL: What has gone wrong with him?

BALTAN: I don't know

King Ghidorah then lowers his middle head. The golden dragon then fills Queen Beryl and Baltan's minds with his memories showing them the reason to his anger. Many years ago King Ghidorah made his way to earth to destroy all of its inhabitants'. Around this time the dinosaurs were all being wiped out and nothing stood in his way. King Ghidorah then made his way to a nest that had a vey large egg in it and he was going to devour it. But before he could do so a large Dinosaur appeared thought not as big as Ghidorah it was going to protect his egg. The dinosaur then pounced onto King Ghidorah and clawed at him. The king of terror then threw the dinosaur off and prepared to kill him. Before Ghidorah could deliver the final blow a large flying creature with big beautiful wings appeared and came in between Ghidorah and the dinosaur. The flying creature had driven King Ghidorah off of the blue and green planet.


	19. KING & QUEEN BIO MERGE!

CH 19: KING & QUEEN BIO MERGE!

DARK SIDE OF THE MOON

Baltan and Queen Beryl had just gotten through looking at King Ghidorah's memories.

BALTAN: No wonder he is so angry it was because Godzilla and that flying creature drover him to this

QUEEN BERYL: I feel his pain.

BALTAN: You do?

QUEEN BERYL: Yes as I suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of that pathetic little weakling Sailor Moon He suffered at the hands of Godzilla! Both of us had to live with that lose for many years!

Just then Black energy had surrounded Queen Beryl as her rage was building. King Ghidorah then turns his attention to Beryl as he senses that they are kindred spirits who have suffered the same humiliation.

QUEEN BERYL: MIGHTY GHIDORAH! UNSTOPPABLE KING OF TERROR LET ME GRANT YOU THE POWER TO KILL OUR ENEMIES! LET ME GIVE YOU MY STRENGTH TO KILL! KILL GODZILLA! KILL SAILOR MOON! KILL! KILL! KILL THEM ALL!

Queen Beryl then changes into a large mass of black energy. She then merges herself with King Ghidorah! His body pulsating with raw evil energy, his eyes glow bright red with rage. The golden dragon then lets loose a mighty roar signifying his rage. He then incases himself in a ball of red energy and makes his way to earth. Soon the sky would turn red and herald the arrival of...HIM!

BALTAN: This is going to be fun. (Baltan Laugh).


	20. HELL BREAKS LOOSE! GHIDORAH'S ARRIVAL!

CH 20: ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE! GHIDORAH'S ARRIVAL

EARTH, MT. FUJI

Back on the earth Zetton Gigan and Megalon were just recovering the thrashing they gotten from Godzilla when suddenly a large red orb had just crashed near were the monsters were fighting. The sailor scouts, Avan, the cats, Darian, Rini, Andrew and Chad all watched in horror as the demonic egg birthed huge scarlet flames. Fire and smoke that took on a life of its own, twisting and congesting into the night sky. Lashing against them and taking on the form of King Ghidorah.

AVAN, ARTEMIS, DARIAN, CHAD, ANDREW: HOLY CRAP!

SAILOR MOON: It's King Ghidorah!

SAILOR JUPITER: He's Huge!

SAILOR MARS: He's twice as big as Godzilla!

SAILOR VENUS: How are we going to fight that!

SAILOR MOON: Guys I just felt some horrible force come over me!

SAILOR MERCURY: What do you mean?

SAILOR MOON: Like there is a familiar evil inside King Ghidorah. An evil that we faced before.

SAILOR MARS (shudders): Now that you mention it Sailor Moon I have that feeling to.

SAILOR VENUS: Me Too!

SAILOR JUPITER: Ditto!

Sailor Mercury then pulls out her mini computer to analyze King Ghidorah.

SAILOR MERCURY: Maybe there is something to do with King Ghidorah's power sources.

Sailor Mercury then gets the shock of her life! Seeing what Ghidorah's power was.

SAILOR MERCURY: It's QUEEN BERYL!

SCOUTS: WHAT!

SAILOR MERCURY: Ghidorah must have absorbed her to power himself.

Ghidorah's three heads lashed about roaring to the heavens. Gigan, Zetton, and Megalon kneel in respect in the presents of the King of Terror! Godzilla and King Ghidorah then lock eyes on one another Godzilla sees the creature that nearly killed his family. King Ghidorah sees the same pathetic soul who dared challenge his rule. Zetton then grabs Godzilla from behind Gigan then fires his powerful cluster beam square at Godzilla's chest. Megalon then fires his napalm bombs at the Monster King. Then King Ghidorah Fires his gravity beams at Godzilla which cause him to howl in pain. Godzilla then unleashes his Nuclear Pulse that sends all for of his enemies flying backwards. Godzilla then quickly grabs the sword from the dead Mephilas' corps, and throws it like a spear. Gigan sees the blade coming right at him and he jumps right out of the way but Gigan was not Godzilla's intended target. Gigan then turns to see that Godzilla was aiming at his younger brother Megalon! Before Megalon could even react it was to late the sword went right in his mouth and through the back of his head. Green blood began to ooze out of his mouth as his body begins to fall over lifeless. Gigan then rushes to his dying brother's side. Megalon's eyes began to fade out as he passes. Gigan turns around and faces Godzilla with rage in his heart as he charged Godzilla with blind fury he slams into Godzilla slicing him with his scythe like claws drawing Blood in the process. Zetton then comes to and then Punches Godzilla out with a right hook to his jaw. King Ghidorah slams himself against Godzilla knocking him over on the ground. Ghidorah then proceeds to repeatedly stomp him in the dirt as Zetton fires his energy blast at Godzilla while Gigan adds his own powerful cluster beam tormenting Godzilla. From a far distends the Sailor Scouts and there friends watch from a safe distance as Godzilla gets beaten within an inch of his life.

SAILOR MOON: Wow Godzilla is get thrashed out there.

SAILOR MARS: Well it would serve him right for attacking us.

SAILOR VENUS: Not to mention all of the trouble he has caused over the years

SAILOR JUPITER: Who cares if he dies anyway?

SAILOR MERCURY: Normally I would take pity on any creature who gets tortured like this but in this case I'll make an exception.

SAILOR MOON: I guess your right.

AVAN: Of course she's right that big lizard has been nothing but trouble.

RINI: THAT'S NOT TRUE!

SAILOR MOON: Rini what are you talking about?

DARIAN: She's right Godzilla was not trying to kill us.

SAILOR MOON: He wasn't? But then why did he bring you guys out hear?

CHAD: to protect us from that alien earlier

SAILOR MOON: You mean Dada?

DAIANA: That's right.

ARTEMIS: Diana is this true?

LUNA: Did Godzilla really save you?

DAIANA: Yes.

RINI: He was just protecting his home.

SAILOR MOON: If that's the case then we have to go help him.

SAILOR MARS: ARE YOU NUTS MEATBALL HEAD!

SAILOR MERCURY: You can't be seriously trying to help Godzilla?

SAILOR VENUS: Yeah after he tried to kill us!

SAILOR MOON: Look maybe Godzilla doesn't exactly have a clean slate of good deeds but King Ghidorah and Beryl are going to destroy the earth if we don't help him! The earth is Godzilla's home just as it is our home.

SAILOR MARS: He is just a dumb animal who cares if he dies!

SAILOR JUPITER: I'll have to agree with Sailor Mars on this one

SAILOR MOON: Our job is to protect all lives it is not our job to select would lives and who dies

SAILOR MARS: LISTEN MEATBALL HEAD!

SAILOR MOON: NO! YOU LISTEN MARS WE HAVE TO HELP HIM HE SAVED OUR FRIENDS & IF YOU WON'T GO OUT OF YOUR WAY TO HELP HIM PROTECT THIS PLANET AND WATCH HIM DIE THEN YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN QUEEN BERYL!

Sailor Mars clenched her fist trying not to hit Sailor Moon after she compared her to Beryl, knowing that she was right.

SAILOR MOON: I'm going to help Godzilla with or without your help!

Sailor Moon then runs off to help Godzilla.


	21. GODZILLA SOS!

CH21: S.O.S. GODZILLA!

EARTH, MT. FUJI

Godzilla was at the end of his rope he was struggling to get up, his bones were broken and his flesh was singed. King Ghidorah, Gigan, and Zetton were just about to attack him with their energy weapons Sailor Moon then jumps in and Drop kicks both Gigan and Zetton away from Godzilla.

SAILOR MOON: Take that Nega trash!

She then goes to Godzilla's side and then takes out her lunar wand to heal Godzilla.

SAILOR MOON: Hang in their big guy your going to be alright.

Just then Zetton teleports right behind her and try's to crush her giving her a bear hug around her waist. As Zetton continues to crush her he is suddenly attacked by the other scouts energy attacks.

SAILOR MARS: "Mars Fire Soul!"

SAILOR VENUS: "Venus Crescent Beam!"

SAILOR MERCURY: "Shabon Spray!"

SAILOR JUPITER: "Jupiter Thunder!"

As all 4 attacks struck him he lets Sailor Moon go only to be punched out by Sailor Jupiter.

SAILOR JUPITER: Take that! Sailor Moon are you alright?

SAILOR MOON: Yeah thanks to you guys. But what made you come back to help me.

SAILOR MARS: because you were right

SAILOR MOON: I was?

SAILOR JUPITER: Yeah So Godzilla doesn't exactly have a clean slate of good deeds but King Ghidorah and Beryl are going to destroy the earth if we don't do something to help him! The earth is Godzilla's home just as it is our home. And he's fighting to protect it.

SAILOR VENUS: and if we let him die then we are no better than Queen Beryl herself.

SAILOR MOON: Thanks guys

SAILOR MARS: Well what are we doing standing around for? Let's help the big lizard out!

SAILOR MOON: Right! Moon Healing Activation!

The light energy had just smothered Godzilla's body trying to heal him. The King of Monsters was surprised to see the scouts were trying to help him never in his life were there any humans trying to aid him but only kill him. While Godzilla was healing King Ghidorah was feed off of Zetton's life force to power himself. Just then Gigan regains his composure and goes to attack the scouts

SAILOR MARS: Sailor Moon look out!

SAILOR MERCURY: Gigan is still alive!

Gigan then lands in front of Sailor Moon and he attempts to strike her down with his hammer claws explosive tips.

GIGAN: SCREEEECH!

SAILOR MOON: AHHH!

Before Gigan could strike the Giant Scout down he suddenly a tight grip around his tail as if something or someone was grabbing it. When Gigan turns around to he as well as the Sailor Scouts, Avan, Luna Artemis, Diana, Rini, Darian, Chad, and Andrew were all shocked to see that the one that stopped him was Godzilla himself.

SAILOR MOON: Godzilla!

SAILOR MERCURY: I don't believe it!

SAILOR MARS: He's still alive!

CHAD: What a Monster

RINI: He survived

ARTEMIS: Incredible

LUNA: And now he just saved Sailor Moon.

Gigan began to hiss with rage as he saw Godzilla grabbing his tail. Without hesitation Godzilla grabbed Gigan by his tail and lifted him off of the ground by his tail and slammed him into the ground four times. King Ghidorah who had just finished feeding off of Zetton's life-force watching and he was furious to no end. Gigan then tries to run away but Godzilla and the Sailor Scouts were not going to give him the chance.

SAILOR JUPITER: Get 'em Godzilla!

SAILOR VENUS: "Venus Crescent Beam!"

With Sailor Venus' Crescent Beam along with Godzilla's atomic ray Gigan was blown out of the sky. While Gigan was down Godzilla then leaps on to the evil assassin and proceeds to beat him senseless.

DARIAN: Come on Godzilla!

ARTEMIS: Let him have it!

Godzilla then grabs Gigan by his neck and began twisting it around. Gigan was thrashing around screaming but it was all for naught Eventually, Godzilla twisted it completely around until a crunching metallic sound was heard Gigan's neck was broken and he was not getting up anytime soon for his body lays life less. Godzilla then turns to King Ghidorah and throws Gigan's lifeless body at the golden dragon's feet. All 3 of Ghidorah's heads had an angry look on their faces'. Just then the Sailor scouts then walk towards Godzilla and stand by his side. Sailor Moon, Mercury & Mars were on his left while Sailor Jupiter and Venus were on his right this time he had allies.

SAILOR MOON: were not going to let you destroy our home!

SAILOR MARS: That's right!

SAILOR MERCURY: and we are not going to let you harm our friend ether.

SAILOR VENUS: we don't take kindly to aliens trying to take over earth

SAILOR JUPITER: Yeah!

SAILOR MOON: ON BEHALF OF THE MOON!  
SAILOR MERCURY: ON BEHALF OF MERCURY!  
SAILOR MARS: ON BEHALF OF MARS!  
SAILOR JUPITER: ON BEHALF OF JUPITER!  
SAILOR VENUS: ON BEHALF OF VENUS!

SAILOR MOON: ON BEHALF OF THE EARTH & GODZILLA!

SAILOR SCOUTS: WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!

GODZILLA: SHREEOONKKK!

Godzilla throws his head back and roars as if he were roaring in agreement with the scouts. Now the real battle begins!


	22. FINAL BATTLE!

CH22: FINAL BATTLE!

EARTH, MT. FUJI

King Ghidorah Begins to dart right at Godzilla and the scouts but they were ready for him. Godzilla picks up a large boulder and hurls it at the oncoming dragon hitting him square in the chest. He as well as Sailor Jupiter charge head on at King Ghidorah.

SAILOR JUPITER: C'mon Godzilla we can take 'em!

The King of Monsters and the colossal princess of Jupiter then body slam the three headed golden dragon causing the beast to stager backwards. Ghidorah then fires off his gravity Bolts from his mouths and wings making both Godzilla and Jupiter back away.

SAILOR JUPITER: You're going to pay for that "Jupiter Thunder!"

SAILOR MARS: My Turn "Mars Fire Soul!"

Godzilla adds his own heat ray to the other two scout's attacks. The blast knocks Ghidorah on his back

SAILOR VENUS: That will show him!

SAILOR MOON: That was so cool!

Ghidorah then rights himself up and flies at Godzilla and try's to tackle him. Godzilla then moves out of the way only for him as well as Sailor Venus to grab his two tails and slam him to the ground. But Ghidorah was far from being beaten his uses his tails to trip Godzilla. The king of terror then uses wings and causes a whole lot of gust to kick up at his enemies. Ghidorah then uses his tails again to wrap around Sailor Moon's neck in an attempt to strangle her.

SAILOR SCOUTS: SAILOR MOON!

SAILOR JUPITER: hay you three headed hood ornament back off!

The scouts then charge at King Ghidorah but he proves far too strong even for the 4 scouts as he knocks all 4 of them back with his wings. However sailor moon was far from helpless.

SAILOR MOON: (Grunts): LET….ME…..GO!

Sailor Moon then bites King Ghidorah on his tail forcing him to let go! Sailor Moon then manages to get out of the way in time. However King Ghidorah then turns around and spots her trying to get away. The giant golden dragon then slams his foot on top of her in an attempt to crush her. Luckily Godzilla was behind Ghidorah. The king of the monsters then rushed towards them and leapt into the air. Balancing on his tail, Godzilla's feet crashed into Ghidorah's back causing him to fall down again.

SAILOR MOON: Thanks!

While Ghidorah was down Godzilla grabbed the dragon by his tail and lifted him off of the ground by his tail and slammed him into the ground. This savage attack continued, and King Ghidorah was thrown aside. The detestable dragon rose once more and clamped onto Godzilla with his outer heads. Its middle head coiled around the neck of the colossus, and Godzilla began to foam at the mouth.

SAILOR MOON: GODZILLA!

SAILOR VENUS: Ghidorah is going to strangle him!

SAILOR MERCURY: We got to help him.

SAILOR JUPITER: "Jupiter Thunder!"

SAILOR VENUS: "Venus Crescent Beam!"

SAILOR MARS: "Mars Fire Soul!"

All three attack strike the golden dragon in his back causing him to let go of Godzilla. As King Ghidorah staggered back Godzilla released his laser eye beams and fired his thermonuclear ray. The combined blast causes Ghidorah fall over on his stomach. Ghidorah then flaps his wing in an attempt to fly away. But Godzilla bores a hole through its left wing with heat ray.

SAILOR MOON: Not a bad Idea "Moon Tiara Magic!"

Sailor Moon's tiara attack shreds Ghidorah's right wing now he cannot fly. Godzilla had approached the demon from space and began to stomp on one of his necks, making the dragon cough up blood.

DARIAN: Wow Godzilla doesn't take crap from anyone.

CHAD: I'll say.

ANDREW: I'm just glad that he is on our side.

ARTEMIS: After all that King Ghidorah is still alive!

LUNA: There must be some way to kill him?

AVAN: There is one way

ARTEMIS: There is! What?

AVAN (on Earpiece): Scouts can you hear me!

SAILOR MOON (on Earpiece): Yes Avan

AVAN (on Earpiece): The crystals that you have.

SAILOR MERCURY (on Earpiece): the ones that made us grow?

AVAN (on Earpiece): Yes you also have a new attack.

SAILOR JUPITER (on Earpiece): How do we use it?

AVAN (on Earpiece): shot out your planet's power and the say planet laser! Understand?

SAILOR SCOUTS (on Earpiece): Right!

Godzilla then backs away from Ghidorah to join the scouts to finale kill Ghidorah once and for all

SAILOR MOON: COSMIC MOON POWER!

SAILOR MARS: MARS POWER!

SAILOR VENUS: VENUS POWER!

SAILOR MERCURY: MERCURY POWER!

SAILOR JUPITER: JUPITER POWER!

The scout's bodies began to glow with red, blue, green, orange, and white colored energies. Godzilla's dorsal fins began to glow blue, then yellow, then red!

SAILOR SCOUTS: PLANET LASER!

The scout's fire their powerful laser's from their hands. Godzilla then unleashes a powerful **Spiral Fire ray from his mouth. All of their attacks headed straight for King Ghidorah. As the blast hits the dragon Queen Beryl could be heard screaming in pain along with King Ghidorah. The blast then continues to sear King Ghidorah's golden flesh **and dissolve Queen Beryl's spirit and both wear completely obliterated by this final attack. As the smoke cleared only King Ghidorah's head was left.

SAILOR MOON: OHHH YAY!

SAILOR MERCURY: We've done it

SAILOR VENUS: We have the tools and we have the talent

SAILOR MARS: both King Ghidorah and Queen Beryl are gone for good!

SAILOR JUPITER: Good Riddance!

DARIAN: It's over

CHAD: BOOHYA!

ANDERW: hopefully that the last will see of him.

RINI: Yeah he seemed far worse than anything I've seen

DIANA: Godzilla really is a good guy.

LUNA: Yes Diana he is.

ARTEMIS: We were all wrong about him.

AVAN: I don't believe it all the things I've hear about him they were all wrong.

Godzilla then throws his head back in victory knowing that the threat was gone for good. Godzilla then turned around and headed for the slops of Mt. Fuji to check on what he was looking for.

SAILOR MOON: Where is Godzilla going?

SAILOR MARS: I don't know?

SAILOR JUPITER: let's go follow him.

DARIAN: What's up with him?

CHAD: Not shore

RINI: I think he is looking for something.

AVAN: the big question is what is it?

The Scouts, Avan, the Cats, Darian, Chad, Andrew, Rini, & Diana all follow Godzilla to see what he was searching for. Godzilla was hoping that it was still there, that he wasn't too late.


	23. BIRTH OF THE FUTURE KING

CH23: BIRTH OF THE FUTURE KING

EARTH, MT. FUJI

After defeating King Ghidorah Godzilla went to the slops of Mt. Fuji. The Scouts, Avan, the Cats, Darian, Chad, Andrew, & Rini had gone to follow him.

EARTH, "THE ANCINET NEST"

After a long search Godzilla had finally came to the place he was looking for. The scouts, Avan, the Cats, Darian, Rini, Andrew, & Chad had all finally caught up with the king of the monsters. Godzilla began to tear down chunks of rock with his tail. As Godzilla had finished the last of the rocks had crumbled only to reveal a tremendous egg!

SAILOR MOON: Look at the size of that egg!

SAILOR JUPITER: Unreal!

DARIAN: That's what he was looking for.

RINI: Darian, That's the same egg we saw on the News.

AVAN: This is what had drawn him here for all this time?

ARTEMIS: Yeah, his lunch.

DIANA: I don't think Godzilla is going to eat the egg daddy.

ARTEMIS: He's not?

LUNA: I think she is right Artemis that egg might belong to Godzilla.

Godzilla then digs the egg out from the "Ancient Nest" and curls his tail around it. He then begins to exhale some of his radiation into the egg. Then the large egg begins to glow bright red pulsating with life.

SAILOR MERCURY: I think that's Godzilla's egg.

SAILOR MARS: Aww Godzilla is going to be a mommy.

After hearing what Sailor Mars had just said Godzilla then snarls at her.

SAILOR MARS (nervously): uh what did I do to offend him?

SAILOR MOON: I think you meant to call Godzilla "daddy" Mars.

Suddenly the egg begins to move around and it starts to crack!

SAILOR VENUS: Guys look!

SAILOR MERCURY: The egg is about to hatch!

The egg finally breaks open only to reveal a baby dinosaur. The scouts, Avan, the Cats, Darian, Rini, Andrew, & Chad were all shocked beyond belief of what they just saw.

SAILOR JUPITER: What is it?

SAILOR VENUS: Looks like a dinosaur!

SAILOR MOON: Godzillasaurus.

SCOUTS: What?

SAILOR MOON: Godzillasaurus I think it's a member of the Godzilla family or something.

The young prince looks around his new surroundings the first thing his spots was a member of his own kind. He was awestruck at the towering behemoth that he would soon become. The young Godzilla then sees five giant female creatures behind his father. The little reptile then begins to stand up to take his first steps as he walks toward Godzilla. As he gets close to the king he then nuzzles right next to his leg he then feels safe with Godzilla.

AVAN: I guess Godzilla isn't alone any more

DARIAN: This is incredible

CHAD: Dude!

ANDREW: No one is going to believe this

RINI: That's so cool

ARTEMIS: You know for dinosaur he is kind of cute

As Godzilla is holding his newly hatched son his memories began to come back to him but now the pain of his tragic past had gone. And just to everyone's surprise as they were looking at Godzilla and his child there was a long moment when nothing happened then the feared King of the Monsters done something no one had expected to see. Godzilla was crying! Seeing this caused the Sailor Scouts to get teary eyed as well since many have mistaken him for a murderer and a killer. Instead they found a gentle creature, a loving father, & a sympathetic animal that was alone in the world. Godzilla then nudges the young beast to his new allies the Sailor Scouts. The little Godzilla walks to the scouts as they pet him.

SAILOR MOON/SAILOR VENUS: Oh you're so cute!

SAILOR JUPITER: You look just like your father.

SAILOR MERCURY: What are we going to name him?

SAILOR MARS: How about Godzilla junior?

BABY GODZILLA: Skraa!

SAILOR MOON: I don't think he likes that one.

SAILOR VENUS: Little Godzilla then?

BABY GODZILLA: Skraa! Skraa!

SAILOR MOON: not that one either.

SAILOR JUPITER: How about Minilla?

BABY GODZILLA (Happily): Skraa!

SAILOR SCOUTS: Minilla?

SAILOR VENUS: What kind of name is that?

SAILOR JUPITER: a combination between Miniature and Godzilla.

SAILOR MOON: I think it's kind of cute

SAILOR JUPITER: Yeah he seems to like it.

MINILLA (Happily): Skraa! Skraa!

Minilla then jumps on top of Sailor Jupiter and proceeds to like her face. Shortly after Godzilla calls for his son it was time for them to go home.

EARTH, TOKYO HARBOR

Just as Godzilla and Minilla were about to leave the scouts and their friends had arrived they wanted to say goodbye.

SAILOR MOON: Godzilla wait!

Godzilla then turns around to see his new friends. Sailor moon then walks up to him

SAILOR MOON: I know you probably can understand me but I wanted to say thank you for all your help.

She then extends her hand to Godzilla. He then grabs her hand and begins to shake it. Next sailor mercury, mars, Venus, & Jupiter then walk up to him.

SAILOR MERCURY: Thank you very much

SAILOR MARS: we really appreciate the help.

SAILOR VENUS: We're sorry for attacking you earlier.

Sailor Jupiter then leans in and kisses Godzilla on the side of his face. This causes him to blush a little bit.

SAILOR JUPITER: thanks

The two Dinosaurs then wade off into the sea heading back to their home.


	24. EPILOGUE

CH24: EPILOGUE

EARTH

Back at Mt. Fuji, Gigan's lifeless body who survived the destruction eyes lighting up with life. He slowly arose from the ground he then trudged himself around the battlefield he was alone. Then suddenly a voice was whispering to him.

BALTAN: Gigan, Gigan I know your still alive.

Gigan knew it was his master Baltan seijin calling to him.

BALTAN: Gigan grab Ghidorah's head and come to me, come to me Gigan. We will avenge your brother.

Gigan obeyed as he walked over to the severed head of King Ghidorah he then grabs it and begins to fly off in to space.

EARTH, TOKYO BAY

Back outside Tokyo, Japan, the still gigantic sailor scouts were walking towards the city with there friends following them.

AVAN: Hang on scouts I'll get you back to normal size in no time flat!

Avan then takes out a small wrist controller he then presses two buttons then the scouts then shrinks back to normal size.

SAILOR MOON: Well I doubt we'll ever forget this.

SAILOR MARS: I'm just glad that were back to normal size again

SAILOR JUPITER: Yeah. Don't get me wrong, being gigantic is a lot of fun, but it's only fun for so long

DARIAN: It good to have you girl down with us little people.

CHAD: Yeah Rei your Grandpa would have a fit if he saw you 30 stories tall.

RINI: It's too bad I didn't join you guys in being giant sized

AVAN: Maybe next time

DARIAN/SAILOR MOON: MAYBE NOT!

RINI: Aww!

ANDREW: I'm just glad it's all over.

SAILOR MERCURY: We'll have to be ready for anything.

ARTEMIS: well I hate to admit it but Avan you really came through for us and….Avan?

The scouts, the Cats, Darian, Rini, Andrew, & Chad just see Avan beginning to walk away from the group

LUNA: Avan where are you going?

AVAN: Well my job is done here I'm actually not needed.

SAILOR MOON: That's not true!

SAILOR MARS: Yeah you help us out a lot taking on those monsters.

SAILOR JUPITER: Not to mention the weapons you made us came in real handy.

SAILOR MERCURY: You would make a valued addition to our team

DIANA: Yeah come on and stay with us.

AVAN: Thank you but I must be going. I'm pretty much a drifter besides I'm use to being alone.

ARTEMIS: Haven't you gotten any family at all?

RINI: Or friends?

AVAN: I had a family before then she came along captured me and murdered my family in front of me when I was only a youngster.

SAILOR MOON: Queen Beryl?

SAILOR VENUS: That snake! She is always harming innocent lives!

SAILOR MARS: Yeah but she is gone now

DARIAN: Hopefully for good this time,

AVAN (sadly): yeah I guess so but still it's not like I have a place stay

SAILOR JUPITER: Yes you do!

AVAN: I do? Why do you say that?

SAILOR JUPITER: Because you'll be staying with me I'll will not take no for an answer!

Avan was stun by this as it has been a long time sense he had a family. Jupiter could actually relate to his position. Being alone all her life (She lost her parents in a plane crash).

AVAN: is this how you all feel

SAILOR SCOUTS/DARIAN/CATS/ANDREW/CHAD: Yes!

AVAN: I don't know what to say.

ARTEMIS: well I guess Avan too macho to admit that he is so happy to have a family again.

SAILOR MARS: Yeah Too macho to express his feelings

AVAN (angrily): TOO MACHO! TOO MACHO! I'M NOT TOO MACHO TO EXPRESS MY FEELINGS ABOUT ANYBODY! I'M OVER JOYED OF HAVING A FAMILY AGAIN! & I LOVE MY FRIEND LITA! AND IF ANYBODY HAS A PROBLEM WITH THAT I'LL FIGHT YOU RIGHT NOW!

Avan then slams his feet down as he extends his claws. While Avan was saying his speech to his new friends they notice that he was crying tears of joy, as if he were letting a weight off his shoulders. Lita was heartfelt of what Avan said she then runs to him and hugs him crying her eyes out.

SAILOR VENUS: I guess we have three new allies.

AVAN: three? Then who are the other 2?

DARK SIDE OF THE MOON

BALTAN: well win some lose some WIN SOMEMORE!

Gigan then lands on the Moon with Ghidorah's head in his call

BALTAN: I was wondering when you were going to arrive I guess I better make a quick call.

Baltan goes on his communicator. Calls PLANET X!

Just then a Xillein along with a golden haired woman were snuggling in bed.

BALTAN: Ahem Xemos I hope I'm not interrupting anything.

XEMOS: What the hell Baltan! I'm Kind of busy hear!

MIMETE: Xemos honey who's that?

XEMOS: Nobody babe just an old friend off mine.

BALTAN: Yeah listen I'm going to need your help with a few things (Baltan Laugh).

EARTH OPEN SEA

Godzilla and his son had been swimming for miles and miles on end they then pass a near by ship with passengers on it. One in particular was shocked beyond belief.

MIKE SLOAN: Whoa! What the hell was that!

EARTH "MONSTER ISLAND"

After hours of swimming Godzilla and Minilla had finally made their way home. As they walked inland they are greeted by some new neighbors. A four legged spiny backed dinosaur, a large larva of sorts, a giant blue theropod, a flying bird like reptile, a giant brown lizard with two large horns on the side of it's head, a strange lion like creature, a mutated iguana, and a giant silverback Gorilla. Instead of fighting they all roared in a welcoming tone. Now Godzilla's family had just got bigger. He will never be alone again.

THE END?


End file.
